Mystère
by Esgarrouth
Summary: Une histoire qui me trottait dans l'esprit et que j'ai écrite . Certain persos sont à d'autres qui ont bien voulu me les préter et même certains existe vraiment . BOnne chance à ceux qui lisent , cette hiqtoire est la réincarnation de la complicatio
1. Default Chapter

C'est ma première fic , alors soyez indulgent . Quand à ceux à qui j'ai emprunté les persos , et bien , comme il ne sont pas là , je le signalerai quand ils apparaitront .   
  
  
  
1  
  
  
  
Il fait beau , il fait chaud ,la vie coule comme une chanson aussitôt qu'un fille est aimé d'un garçon (1). Non , sans rire , il fait chaud au Brésil , le genre de temps où vous voudriez faire du farniente à la plage . Mais les beybladeurs n'ont pas le temps de penser à ça , car il y a un évènement d'importance : le tournoi brésilien .  
  
-Bonjour , ici Arthur Topper en direct du tournoi brésilien en compagnie de Frank Best . Bonjour Frank .   
  
-Bonjour Arthur . Et bienvenue au premier match des éliminatoires qui opposera les Bladebreakers aux Anges de São Paulo . répondit celui-ci .  
  
-J'espère pour eux qu'ils ne seront pas des anges face aux Bladebreakers car cela se retournerai contre eux . commenta Arthur .  
  
-Je ne vous le fais pas dire d'autant plus que les Bladebreakers ont déjà gagné plusieurs championnats . enchaina Frank .  
  
-Nous n'avons qu'à espérer que les Anges de São Paulo auront une intervention divine . Mais présentons les adversaires : tout d'abord il y a Max avec son spectre Draciel qui joue en défense pour épuiser son adversaire et porter le coup décisif .  
  
-Face à lui , il y a Antonio , lui il est plutôt pour l'attaque avec son attaque céleste . Aucun de ses adversaires ne l'a vaincu .  
  
-Max sera peut-être l'exception qui confirme la règle .  
  
-Nous verrons bien .  
  
De leur côté les Bladebreakers se préparaient pour leur match . Ils étaient très confiant , surtout Max et Tyson qui était au meilleur de leur forme et étaient pret à tout pour gagner , dans les limites des règles évidemment . Ray était nettement plus calme surtout car il savait que Driger , son spectre , était fidèle et que lui aussi était pret à se battre . Kai ne s'y intéressait que moyennement car il n'aurait pas à intervenir mais il devait quand même vérifier la manière de jouer de ses coéquipiers pour savoir quels sont leurs points forts et leurs points faibles qu'ils devront renforcer afin qu'ils soient les meilleurs . il devait surtout surveiller Tyson qui n'aimait pas s'entrainer et préférait s'amuser .Il n'était pas capitaine de cette équipe pour rien après tout .  
  
-Alors Max , tu te sens pret à affronter ces Anges ? demanda Tyson .  
  
-Et comment . Je vais leurs voler dans les plumes . lui répondit celui-ci .  
  
Il était très excité par l'idée de faire un match contre des joueurs que l'on disait puissants .  
  
-Fait quand même attention, l'avertit Kenny , d'après Dizzy Antonio n'a jamais perdu un match grâce à cette attaque alors méfie toi. Sous ces airs d'anges se cache peut-être un démon .  
  
-T'inquiète pas , dit il joyeusement en s'approchant de l'arène .   
  
-Bonne chance , lui souhaita Tyson .  
  
L'arène de combat représentait une chaîne de montagnes , il y avait une plateforme sur laquelle les toupies pouvaient se poser mais elle n'était pas large . En dessous il y avait une rivière agitée , si jamais la toupie tombait, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'elle tourne encore . Un petit trottoir au bord de l'eau et un pont de 10 centimètres de large maximum permettait de la rejoindre . Le match serai peut-être plus dur que prévu mais avais confiance en Draciel .  
  
-Alors c'est toi Max ?fit Antonio .  
  
-Salut .  
  
-Trois...Deux...Un ...Hypervitesse .décompta l'arbitre .  
  
-Ca y est , les toupies sont lancées . La toupie d'Antonio tourne autour de l'arène alors que celle de Max se maintient au centre de la plateforme . commente le présentateur Arthur Topper.  
  
-Antonio n'est pas très patient . Il décide d'attaquer directement la toupie de Max .  
  
Antonio était effectivement bien peu patient et agissait souvent sur un coup de tête . Sur ce point il ressemblait à Tyson et avait toujours battu ses adversaires en quelques secondes car contrairement à Tyson il lui arrivait de réfléchir très vite pour se tirer d'une situation . Cela lui avait servit dans plusieurs duels , duels qu'il avait remporté d'ailleur .  
  
-Draciel , esquive . dit Max à son spectre .   
  
La toupie changea brusquement de direction et arriva à éviter la toupie adverse mais c'était à un cheveu , Draciel n'était pas très rapide mais plutôt défensif .  
  
-C'était inextrémis , encore un peu et la toupie de Max se faisait éjecter .  
  
-Vas-y Draciel , attaque le !  
  
il passa en mode attaque et fonça vers son ennemi qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que son adversaire change de mode . Il ne fut pas le seul à être surpris car il était connu que Draciel s'illustrait par sa défense quasiment imbattable .  
  
-Tiens , Max décide de passer à l'offensive ce qui est étonnant de sa part . fit Frank Best .  
  
-Mais ça marche, répliqua l'autre commentateur , car la toupie d'Antonio vient de sortir de l'arène .  
  
Elle fit un vol plané de deux mètre et attérit derrière son possesseur .  
  
-La toupie d'Antonio est hors jeu . Le point va aux bladebreakers . dit l'arbitre .  
  
Max était vraiment content de lui . Il y avait de quoi , il avait réussi à battre son adversaire très rapidement et accordait un point d'avance à son équipe . Equipe qui était aussi très enthousiasmée par la victoire d'un de ses membres . Ce fut sous les acclamations de joie de ses coéquipiers ( sauf Kai qui était dans son coin en train de se remémorer le match afin de visualiser les faiblesses de Max ) qu'il vint s'assoir à côté de Tyson .  
  
-C'était un super match . En plus maintenant on a un point d'avance . le félicita Tyson . Qui est le suivant ? , ajouta-t-il .  
  
-C'est moi . lui répondit Ray .  
  
-Alors vas-y et remporte le match . l'encouragea Max .  
  
-Tu peux compter sur moi .  
  
-Les prochains joueurs sont Ray avec son spectre Driger qui va affronter Augusto .dit Arthur Topper à l'autre commentateur qui s'empressa de répliquer :  
  
-Augusto qui comme son coéquipier privilégie l'attaque à la défense .  
  
Ray était persuadé qu'il terminerai son combat rapidement car il avait confiance en la force de Driger , son spectre qui lui était fidèle . Il se dirigea lentement vers l'arène et se prépara à lancer sa toupie .  
  
-Trois ... Deux ... Un ... Hypervitesse . décompta l'arbitre .  
  
Elles attérirent sur le trottoir qui faisait le tour de l'arène . Elles allaient vite , très vite mais elles étaient au même niveau sans qu'une d'entre elles ne dépasse l'autre .   
  
-Et c'est reparti . Ray et Augusto semble faire la course . Dit le commentateur , comme si personne ne l'avait vu .  
  
-Tu comptes me courir après encore longtemps ? Essais de me rattraper . fanfaronnai Augusto .  
  
-C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? répliqua Ray avec calme . Alors laisse moi te montrer ce qu'est la vrai vitesse . Vas-y Driger .   
  
La toupie prit de la vitesse et disparu . Elle coupa la route de la toupie ennemie , la fit sauter et , par chance ou malchance, elle retomba sur la plateforme avec seulement une perte de vitesse .  
  
-La toupie de Ray a fait une embardée pour couper la trajectoire de son adversaire et maintenant elle a disparu .  
  
C'était vrai . on ne la voyait plus , de part sa vitesse acquise on ne pouvait l'apercevoir à l'oeil nu .  
  
-Son adversaire parait surpris . Il ne s'y attendait visiblement pas . commenta Frank Best . A croire qu'il n'avait rien de plus constructif à dire .(2)  
  
-Mais , où est elle passé ? s'étonnai Augusto , Une toupie ne disparait pas comme ça !!  
  
-Tu as raison , fit Ray , un sourire aux lèvres , elle est juste derrière toi . Driger ! La Griffe du Tigre ! ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son spectre .   
  
Le spectre ayant la forme du tigre s'empressa de sortir et de courir vers l'ennemi qui était désemparé et ne savait plus quoi faire . Son hésitation lui fut fatale , car sa toupie sorti de l'arène de combat d'une pichennette .  
  
-Le match est finit . déclara l'arbitre . La victoire va aux bladedreakers qui accèdent ainsi aux seizièmes de finale . continua-t-il .  
  
Driger rentra dans sa tanière et revint dans la main de Ray qui se dirigea vers le banc où était assis le reste de son équipe tandis que son adversaire , dépité , allait vers les siens .  
  
-C'est super , Ray , ton match a été génial , le complimenta Max , enjoué .  
  
-Et en plus grâce à ça , on passe au niveau suivant , contina Tyson .  
  
-Mais avant ça , tu vas devoir affronter Fernando . intervint Kenny .  
  
-Bah ! Ce n'est qu'un match de routine . Je vais le finir en moins de deux . s'exclama-t-il confiant.  
  
Il se dirigea d'un pas allègre vers l'arène . Il avait fait beaucoup de combats et les avaient presque tous gagné . En plus comme il avait Dragoon, il pensait qu'il ne craignait personne   
  
-C'est la dernière manche et Fernando va peut-être sauver l'honneur de son équipe , dit Arthur Topper .  
  
-Mais pour ça , il va devoir vaincre Tyson et Dragoon qui auront un peu de mal à la battre car contrairement à ses équipiers , il joue autant en défense qu'en attaque . ajouta Frank Best .  
  
-Trois ... Deux ... Un ... Hypervitesse . dit l'arbitre .  
  
-Cette troisième manche va être sportive car les deux joueurs ont l'air de vouloir s'arracher la victoire . fit le commentateur Frank Best .  
  
-Eh ! Qu'est ce que tu fait ? demanda Tyson surpris par la façon d'agir de son adversaire .  
  
-Je me défends , répondit celui-ci calmement sans quitter sa toupie des yeux .  
  
-Fernando commence à agir , dit Arthur Topper .  
  
Ce qui semble ennuyer Tyson qui me parait indécis . continua Frank Best .  
  
-Kenny , qu'est ce qu'il fait ? demanda Tyson en se retournant vers Kenny qui piannotai furieusement sur le clavier de son ordinateur .  
  
-C'est son attaque . D'après Dizzy il agit de manière à déconcentrer l'adversaire par ses mouvements aléatoires . En plus de te destabiliser , il se renforce et porte le coup final dès que tu n'as plus assez d'énergie .  
  
-Et je fais quoi contre ça ?  
  
-Tu as intêrtet à trouver et vite , si tu tiens à la victoire , lui répondit Dizzy .  
  
-D'accord . Bon , Dragoon , attaque Fantôme Ouragan !  
  
-Tyson envoie son spectre à l'attaque ! On peux penser que Fernando ne s'en sortira pas , déclama Arthur Topper .  
  
-Pas dit ! Regardez ! Fernando a réussi à résister à l'attaque , il doit être bien le seul . enchaina l'autre commentateur .  
  
-C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? Fernando était passé maître dans l'art de provoquer , il arrivait à faire enrager n'importe qui . Il y avait longtemps qu'il s'était dit que les personnes sous le coup de la colère n'agissait plus de manière ordonnée . Tyson n'échapperait pas à la règle .  
  
-Attends . Je cherche le moyen de te battre . Et je crois l'avoir trouvé .  
  
-Je demande à voir . Personne ne m'a jamais battu .   
  
-Alors admire ! Dragoon à toi !  
  
-Cette attaque ne fonctionne pas , tu as déjà essayé .  
  
La toupie de Fernando était aculée au bord de la montagne , et à chaque seconde qui passe elle reculait sur la pente et s'approchait un peu plus de la rivière en contre-bas .  
  
-Quoi ? Je suis en train de reculer ?!s'étonnai celui-ci .  
  
-Eh oui , tu as une bonne attaque et une bonne défense mais ça ne marche pas sur les pentes .lui dit Tyson tout content .  
  
-La toupie de Fernando a été éliminée . C'est une victoire totale des Bladebreakers . conclut l'arbitre .  
  
Tyson était super content car il avait gagné , même si son match avait duré plus longtemps que les autres et quoi que puisse en dire Kai , il était très fier de lui comme chaque fois après un combat remporté .  
  
-C'est génial , on a gagné !  
  
-Oui , mais ton match a été trop long, tu dois encore t'entrainer , lui rappella Kai .  
  
Tyson ne put s'empécher de penser que Kai était le pire des rabat-joie mais la félicité de Ray et de Max ainsi que celle de Kenny fit qu'il ne répondit pas à l'injonction de son capitaine .  
  
-Il a raison , tu doit encore t'entrainer et sérieusement car , selon le calcul de Dizzy , ton niveau baisse . dit quand même Kenny .  
  
-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi . Et moi et les ordinateurs , répliqua Tyson .  
  
-Qu'as tu contre les ordinateurs ? demanda Dizzy , indignée .  
  
-Mais rien . Tiens voici les Anges . dit il en montrant l'équipe adverse qui s'approchait d'eux.  
  
-Vous vous êtes très bien battus , leurs dit le capitaine d'équipe, je n'aurai jamais cru qu'une équipe arriverai à nous battre , surtout avec un trois - zéro .  
  
-Merci bien , vous n'étiez pas mal non plus . concilia Max .  
  
-Mais pas encore assez puissant . La prochaine fois se sera différent , prédit Antonio . D'ici là , bonne chance pour la suite .   
  
-Merci , à vous aussi , répondit Tyson .  
  
Ils sortirent de la pièce dans laquelle s'était déroulé les match pour aller rejoindre les quartier qu'on leur avez donné afin qu'il puissent se reposer et s'entrainer. Tout en marchant , ils parlaient de la prochaine équipe qu'ils devraient affronter :  
  
-Qui sont nos prochains adversaires ?demanda Ray .  
  
-Les Serpents Venimeux , drôle de nom , à mon avis . lui répondit Kenny .  
  
-On verra bien . conclu Max .  
  
Ils allaient quitter le bâtiment quand ils furent arrétés par un personne vétue d'un long manteau vert à capuche , marlgré la chaleur , de sorte que l'on ne voyait pas à quoi il ressemblait :  
  
-C'est vous les Bladebreakers ?  
  
-Qui es-tu , demanda Ray , sur la défensive .  
  
-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?Mais si tu y tiens , je peux te renseigner . Je suis Léonardo , capitaine de l'équipe des Chats Noirs !  
  
-Les Chats Noirs ? s'étonna Kenny .  
  
-Tu les connais ? l'interrogea Max .  
  
- D'après Dizzy , ceux sont les meilleurs joueurs du Brésil et face à eux , les Démolition Boys ne sont rien .  
  
-Tu n'as pas tort , cela fait des années que nous participons à ce championnat et nous avons toujours fini en première place . Ca ne va pas être face à des étrangers débutants que nous allons commencer à perdre . dit Léonardo , d'un ton qui démontrait sa fierté .  
  
-Comment ça " débutants " ? Je te signale que nous sommes les champions asiatiques , européens et américains , s'emporta Tyson , piqué au vif .  
  
-Et alors ? fit calmement Léonardo .  
  
-Il m'énerve . dit Tyson , les poings serrés .  
  
-Calme toi Tyson . lui intima Ray . Que veux tu ?  
  
-Vous observer .  
  
-Pourquoi ? demanda Max .  
  
-Vous êtes dans le groupe A et nous dans le groupe B . Si vous êtes aussi fort que vous le dites et que je le pense , vous vous retrouverez face à nous en finale .   
  
Sur ce , il parti laissant les Bladebraekers seuls . Ils se posait des questions sur la personne qui les avaient intercepté .  
  
-Il y a des personnes étranges ici , commenta Ray .  
  
-Peut-être mais ce sont sûrement vos prochains adversaires . dit Kenny sombrement .  
  
Vous n'arriverez pas à les battre .   
  
-Vous avez entendu ? demanda Tyson .  
  
-Tu veux parler de cette voix ? fit Max .  
  
-Cette voix avait quelque chose de bizzare,vous ne trouvez pas ? remarqua Kenny .  
  
-Si , mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi . dit Ray .  
  
-Parce que ce n'est pas une voix , intervint Kai .  
  
-Dizzy , as tu entendu une voix étrangère ? demanda Kenny à son ordinateur .  
  
-A part celle de Léonardo ? Non. répondit celle-ci .  
  
-Alors Kai a raison , personne ne peut entendre cette voix sauf nous . en déduit Ray .  
  
-C'est plutôt comme si elle résonnait dans nos têtes . Mais que disait-elle ? continua Max .  
  
-Que nous ne les battrions jamais . Mais pourquoi elle a dit ça ? interrogea Tyson .   
  
-Je crois qu'elle disait que nous n'arriverions pas à les battre . changea Ray .  
  
-Oui , mais la question est la même , pourquoi nous ne pouvous pas les battre ? redemanda Tyson .  
  
Vous n'êtes pas assez fort   
  
-Qui que ce soit qui a dit ça , montre toi . cria Tyson .   
  
-Ce n'est pas la peine , le personne qui a dit ça ne doit pas avoir tort . répliqua Ray .  
  
-Comment peux tu en être si sûr ? questionna Max .   
  
-Je ne sais pas , avoua Ray , cette voix me semble familière , un peu comme si je l'a connaissais déjà .  
  
- Mais tu ne la jamais entendu avant , non ? demanda Kenny .  
  
- Non , jamais .Mais ce n'est qu'une impression .  
  
-Dites , on ne va pas bavarder sur ce sujet toute la journée , je vous signale que l'on doit préparer un match , les interrompit Tyson .  
  
-C'est étrange de t'entendre dire ça , fit Max , le sourire aux lèvres .  
  
-Mais il a raison , on rentre et on s'entraine ? fit Ray .  
  
Ils se dirigère tous vers la sortie sans pour autant ne pas s'arréter de se poser des questions sur la personne qu'ils ont vus et de la voix qu'ils ont entendus .  
  
Fin du premier chapitre   
  
.   
  
(1)Rachel : Devrai moins écouter Nostalgie moi .  
  
Jessie:Ca ne serai pas une mauvaise idée en effet .  
  
Rachel:Mais tout le monde sait que ce n'est pas demain que ça va changer ^_____^  
  
Jessie:Je m'en doute .  
  
(2)Rachel:Pour information générale , je n'ai absolument rien contre les commentateurs 


	2. 2

Bonjour à tout ceux qui lisent cette fic ( aux autres aussi ) , comme je vous l'avais dit la dernière fois , certains persos ont été inventés par d'autres , et bien ils commencent à apparaitre : Alviera n'est pas à moi mais à Cams ( Désolé , je ne connait pas son vrai nom ) qui a eu la gentillesse de me la préter . Merci encore et bonne lecture .   
  
  
  
2  
  
  
  
  
  
Une fois leur entrainement terminé ( entrainement durant lequel Tyson n'avait pas arrété de raler malgré le fait que ce soit lui qui ait proposé cela ) , il retournèrent dans la pièce commune qui leur avait ete assignée . Tous sauf Kai etaient fatigués mais fiers d'eux: : ils se disaient que leurs prochains adversaires n'arriveraient sans doute pas à les battre . Kai, quand à lui , ne disait rien et semblait plongé dans ses pensées .  
  
-Kai , Ca ne va pas ? Lui demanda Ray .  
  
-C'est vrai , tu n'as rien dit pendant qu'on s'entrainait , c'est pas dans tes habitudes ça . ajouta Max .  
  
-Ce n'est rien , je repensais simplement à Fernando et à la voix .  
  
-Ne te tracasse pas à ce sujet là . lui intima Tyson . Plus j'y pense et plus je crois qu'on a tout simplement revé .  
  
-D'après toi ce serai une hallucination collective , alors fit Kenny qui enregistrait toute les données de l'entrainement sur son ordinateur .  
  
-Ben , oui . Personne ne peut nous battre .Ce n'est pas une voix qui va me faire croire le contraire .  
  
-Une voix non , mais moi si . repliqua Kai . Tu ne t'es pas assez entrainé , ce n'est pas avec ce niveau que tu parviendras à battre qui que ce soit lors d'un duel .  
  
-C'est gentil de se sentir encouragé , dit Tyson tandis que Ray et Max essayaient d'étouffer leurs rires .  
  
Sur leurs matchs leurs permettant d'accéder en finale , il n'y a rien à dire . La voix ne se manifesta pas mais ils assistèrent à un match des Chats Noirs et la chose que l'on pouvaient remarquer , c'est qu'effectivement , ils étaient très forts : les toupies adverses ne restaient qu'environ deux secondes dans l'arène avant de ce faire éjecter . En général quand elles attérissaient elles étaient réduites en morceaux à cause de l'impact violent . Les Bladebreakers commençaient à se dire qu'ils auraient vraiment du mal à les vaincre , même Tyson le pensait , c'est dire . Ils avaient cinq jours pour se préparer avant la finale et devaient en profiter à fond . Tyson , Max et Ray ne s'amusaient pas du tout car Kai avait endurci ses entraînements et semblait s'acharner sur Tyson . Une fois l'entraînement termine , ils retournèrent dans les quartiers qui avaient été placés à leurs dispositions pour se reposer . Cela ne faisaient qu'un jour qu'ils avaient commencé ces entraînements et Tyson n'en pouvait dejà plus .  
  
-T'es pas obligé de nous faire travailler comme ça , quand même ? ralait-il , pour changer .  
  
-Je croyais que c'etait toi qui voulais t'entraîner sérieusement . répliqua celui-ci ironiquement.  
  
-Oui , mais pas autant .  
  
-Ce n'est pas avec un tel état d'esprit que tu arriveras à battre qui que ce soit .  
  
-Mais je t'ai déjà battu , tu te souviens ?!  
  
-Et entre temps je me suis entrainé et pas toi .  
  
-Et si vous arrétiez de vous disputer ? intervint Max empéchant ainsi que Tyson ne réplique et envennime encore plus la situation .  
  
-Vous avez du courrier .déclara Dizzy .  
  
-De la part de qui ? demanda Kenny tout en s'approchant de son portable .  
  
-De la part d'Alviéra et de son équipe . répondit-elle.  
  
-Que nous dit-elle ? fit Tyson qui s' était désintéressé de sa dispute avec Kai . Ca faisait longtemps qu'ils ne les avaient plus vu , elle et son équipe composée de filles qu'ils avaient rencontrés au hasard des championnats .  
  
-Elles nous souhaitent bonne chance pour la finale . Elle ajoute qu'elles seront peut-être là et qu'elles veulent voir une victoire de notre part .  
  
-Si on doit compter sur Tyson pour ce match , on aura besoin de beaucoup de chance . dit Dizzy .  
  
-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi .  
  
-Oh , ça va . Arrétez , Ca commence à lasser . lacha Max .Il avait de plus en plus l'impression de servir d'arbitre dans les joutes verbales entre Tyson et un autre membre de l'équipe , en général Kai mais parfois avec Dizzy .  
  
-D'accord , d'accord . concilia Tyson . Que fait on demain ?   
  
-On commence par un petit footing de cinq kilomètres . Debout à six heures du matin .lui répondit Kai platement .  
  
-Sadique , marmonna Tyson pour lui même mais assez fort pour que Kai l'entende . Il préféra ne pas répondre . Il n'avait que faire des injonctions de son coéquipier et il avait autre chose en tête . Car si les autres beybladers de son équipe ne pensaient plus à cette voix , lui y pensait souvent . Il avait d'ailleur augmente les scéances d'entraînements afin qu'elle ne lui revienne plus , en plus du fait qu'il doutait que ses coéquipiers soit en mesure de battre les Chats Noirs .  
  
Le lendemain matin , ils se levèrent tous à l'heure prévue (oui , oui même Tyson ) et partirent faire de la course à pied . Kai avait décidé de les emmener en pleine nature et de les entraîner là-bas , quoi qu'ils disent . Malgré tout , Tyson ne manqua pas de se plaindre au bout de dix minutes et de demander de s'arréter .  
  
-Economise ta salive et garde ton air pour courir . lui dit Kai .  
  
-Mais je n'en peux plus .  
  
-Si tu mettais autant d'énergie à te plaindre qu'à courir , tu serais champion . Alors tais-toi et cours . fit il en se retournant et en accélérant le pas .  
  
-Il es dur . compatit Max .  
  
Enfin bref , ils arrivèrent dans un petite clairière bordée par un petit ruisseau , dans lequel Tyson se désaltéra goûluement .  
  
-Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que cette eau pouvait être polluée ? fit remarquer Ray .  
  
-Tant pis , si je résiste à l'entraînement de Kai , je peux résister à tout .  
  
-Vous avez fini de jacasser ? On est là pour s'entraîner . coupa la voix dure et grave de leur capitaine .  
  
-Ca va , ça va , on arrive . fit Tyson . Max , ça te dit un petit match contre moi ?  
  
-Ne crois pas que parce que l'on est dans la meme équipe que je te laisserai gagner . répondit-il , le sourire aux lèvres .  
  
-Mais je compte bien te battre à ton meilleur niveau .  
  
-Tu n'arrivera pas à me battre .  
  
-Trois ... Deux ... Un ... Hypervitesse . décomptèrent-ils en lançant leurs toupies d'un même mouvement .   
  
Kai observait leur façon de se battre , il prenait son rôle de chef d'équipe très au sérieux mais il du s'arréter de regarder le duel car il cru entendre un bruit venant des arbres .Il se retourna et scruta à travers la forêt mais il ne vit rien de plus qu'un faucon s'envoler , piquer sur sa proie et repartir comme il etait venu .  
  
-Kai ? Il y a un problème ? interrogea Kenny .  
  
-Non , il n'y a rien . fit il sous le regard interrogateur et vaguement soupçonneux de Ray .  
  
-Tiens toi prèt Max , je ne plaisante plus . Dragoon , à toi .  
  
-Alors tu fait appel à Dragoon . Tres bien , Draciel , à toi .  
  
-Allez Dragoon , résiste .  
  
Zzzzzzi .  
  
-Qu'est ce que ... ? commença Max .  
  
Une toupie venait de se poser entre la sienne et celle de Tyson et semblait les narguer .  
  
-A qui elle est celle-là ? finit par dire Max exprimant le fond de la pensée de toute l'équipe .  
  
-Je ne sais pas mais celui à qui elle appartient a interêt à la rappeller en vitesse sinon je l'attaque .répliqua Tyson .  
  
Comme la toupie ne bougeait toujours pas , Tyson envoya son spectre à l'attaque mais la toupie se contenta d'esquiver aisément et de rependre son ancienne position .  
  
-C'est quoi cette blague ? Il trouvait étonnant voire même délirant qu'une toupie quelle qu'elle soit réussissait à esquiver si facilement son adversaire surtout si son maître n'est pas à côté pour de la diriger .  
  
-Bon , où tu te cache ? Montre toi . cria-t-il .  
  
Toujours aussi impétueux .  
  
-Encore toi . Mais qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il sur la défensive .  
  
Bats cette toupie   
  
-Comme tu veux mais je te préviens , il n'en restera pas grand chose après . Allez Dragoon , attaque Fantôme Ouragan .  
  
Le spectre sorti de la toupie et se lança à l'attaque de son adversaire qui , comme précédemment ne fit qu'éviter l'offensive ennemie .  
  
-Attends , je vais t'avoir , dit-il entre les dents . Il ne savait pas comment réagir vu que ses attaques n'atteignaient pas l'autre toupie . Etant donné qu'il ne bougeait pas , elle commença à se mouvoir et à se diriger vers la toupie de Tyson qui fut éjectée en un coup . Tyson s'empressa d'aller la ramasser et de revenir près de l'aire d'entraînement .  
  
-Je veux ma revanche .  
  
-Laisse moi essayer , lui dit Max , il n'y a pas de raison que tu soit le seul à te battre .  
  
Pourquoi pas les deux ensembles ?   
  
-Qu'est ce que tu en pense Tyson ?  
  
-Il n'y a pas de problème . Et toi , Ray , tu veux te lancer ?  
  
-Comme tu veux .  
  
Ils se préparèrent à envoyer leurs toupies , prèt au pire . D'accord l'être en question avait vaincu Tyson mais à trois contre un , même si ce n'etait pas tres égalitaire , ce n'etait pas sûr qu'il s'en sorte comme la fois derniere .  
  
-Je ne sais pas où tu es , mais cette fois-ci tu ne nous vaincras pas . dit Tyson sur le ton de la provocation .  
  
-Tyson , concentre toi un peu . fit Ray qui jaugeai son adversaire du regard mais il faisait pas le moindre mouvement .  
  
-Oui , mais il ne fait rien et ça m'énerve .  
  
-Calme toi . lui dit Max qui etait aussi sur les nerfs .  
  
-Ca suffit . Dragoon attaque .  
  
-Bon , si tu y vas , je te suis . fit Max en lançant son propre spectre à l'attaque , ce que Ray fit quelques secondes après .   
  
Ce coup-ci l'adversaire n'esquiva pas l'attaque , au contraire , elle semblait plutôt aller à sa rencontre . Elle ne s'arréta pas de tourner mais sortit de la confrontation tres affaiblie .  
  
-C'est gagné , elle n'a plus assez d'énergie . s'emporta qui vous savez ( Tyson , au cas où ) .  
  
Il avait parlé trop vite car à peine avait-il dit ça que la toupie reprenait de la vitesse , et ce très rapidement .Elle ne perdit pas de temps et se jeta sur ses adversaires qui furent tous éjectés .  
  
-Mais comment ... ?  
  
Il ne finit pas sa question car la toupie qu'ils avaient vu et combattu avait disparu .  
  
-Ne me dites pas que c'était une illusion ça aussi ?  
  
-Je ne crois pas car Dizzy a tout enregistré . répondit Kenny .  
  
-Bon , alors c'est quoi , sinon ?  
  
-Quoi que ce soit , ça nous a battu , et à plate couture . fit Max sombrement .  
  
-Pas la peine de le répéter . répliqua Tyson . Je me demande qui c'est et pourquoi il ne se montre pas . ajouta-t-il .  
  
-Peut-être parce qu'il veut qu'on ne sache pas qui c'est . avanca Kenny .  
  
-Oui , mais pourquoi il ne veux pas qu'on le voit ? redemanda Max .  
  
-Je ne sais pas mais sa façon d'agir ressemble à celle d'une équipe que nous connaissons .  
  
-Tu crois que c'est un membre des Chats Noirs ? interrogea Tyson .  
  
-Je n'ais pas dit ça . C'est peut-être quelqu'un d'autre qui utilise le même style d'attaque .   
  
-Ray , Kai . Qu'en pensez vous ? fit Max en se retournant vers les deux autres membres de son équipe . Ils étaient un peu en retrait et ne disait rien , perdu dans leur pensées .  
  
-Eho , vous nous entendez ? cria Tyson qui s'était approché .  
  
-Pas besoin de crier , on est pas sourd . fit Ray calmement .  
  
-Et si vous répondiez à la question que Max vous a posé , on penserai le contraire .  
  
-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire , répondit finalement Ray après un instant de silence , je te l'ai déjà dit la première fois que nous l'avons écouté , cette voix me semble familière bien que je ne l'ai jamais entendue .   
  
-Et toi , Kai ?   
  
-Je n'en penses rien .  
  
-C'est un plaisir de te parler , fit Tyson ironiquement .  
  
-Et si on rentrait pour manger et se reposer un peu ? demanda Ray .  
  
-De toute façon on a plus rien à faire ici . dit Tyson .  
  
Le reste de la journée se passa sans incident , ils firent une autre scéance d'entrainement pendant l'après-midi sans qu'il y ait l'intervention de qui que ce soit . Quand ils rentrèrent , ils étaient très fatigué et allèrent dormir très tôt ( vers 21h) . Tandis que , plus tard , dans la forêt où ils étaient parti s'entrainer le matin , deux personne se parlent . On ne sait pas à quoi elle ressemble car il fait nuit , mais on distingue à peine et leur silhouète parce qu'il portent de larges chapeaux et d'amples manteaux .  
  
-Alors ?  
  
-Kai et Ray commence à se poser des questions .  
  
-Je sais , Tobias me la dit .  
  
-Je l'ai vu , et maintenant où est-il ?  
  
-Je lui ait dit qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui . Tu as commencé à agir .  
  
-Oui .fit la personne en s'en allant vers la forêt . L'autre voulu la suivre du regard mais il ne put pas car elle disparu à travers les arbres Encore qu'il se demandait si elle n'avait pas vraiment disparut . Il passa quelques minutes à regarder les étoiles puis il porta sa main à son oreille , main dans laquelle on pouvait voir un petit objet de forme ovale qui devait faire office de téléphone :  
  
-C'est moi .Oui , tout marche comme prévu . Ils seront bientôt de retour . Au revoir .  
  
Il regarda encore les étoiles , comme s'il faisait une prière puis se décida à se diriger à son tour dans la forêt où il disparu aussi .  
  
  
  
Fin du deuxième chapitre   
  
Rachel:-Bon , là je n'ai rien à dire . Si vous êtes là , j'espère que cette fic vous plait .  
  
Jessie:-Tu sais rêver , c'est bien .  
  
Rachel:-C'est pas interdit , non ?  
  
Jessie:-Moi pour ce que j'en dit .  
  
Rachel:-Ne dit rien .  
  
Jessie:-Bon , bon d'accord . 


	3. L'arrivée

Salut . Bon , ben voici le chapitre trois . Je l'ai déjà dit , certains persos ne sont pas à moi : Alviéra est à Cams , Elodie est à Marion , Sophie est à Alex , Wondeur est à Arven et une autre perso apparaitra plus tard dans la fic , Néko qui elle est a Petit nuage du 06 , qui ont eu la bienveillance de me les préter pour ma fic . Je les remercie encore une fois et je vous souhaite bonne lecture en espérant que cette fic vous plaise .  
  
  
  
  
  
3  
  
Cette nuit là Ray et Kai dormirent très mal : ils étaient hantés par des rêves . Dans l'appartement qui leur avait été confié , il y avait deux chambres : une de trois lits et une autre où il n'y en avait que deux . Comme Kai ne souhaitait pas trop la compagnie de Tyson ( et réciproquement ) il a'été décidé que Kai dormirait avec Ray dans une chambre tandis que Kenny , Tyson et Max iraient dans l'autre .  
  
Ray n'arrétait pas de se retourner dans son lit , non pas qu'il révait à quelque chose d'horrible , mais il s'agissait plutôt d'un souvenir de quand il était tout petit : son grand-père lui parlait tout en lui montrant trois marques de griffe implantées dans une pierre . Mais à chaque fois , il ne faisait que voir la scène , il n'entendait jamais ce qu'il disait et ce rève lui revint plusieurs fois dans la nuit . Il savait que c'était quelque chose de très important en rapport avec cette voix .   
  
Il se réveilla en sueur avec le vague sentiment d'avoir révé mais il n'y pensa plus et se rendormi tout de suite . Du côté de Kai , ce n'était pas mieux , il révait de son passé , en particulier quand il était avec Sophie . Il sentait qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre et qu'il lui parlait sans jamais arriver à la voir . A chaque fois qu'il était proche de savoir à quoi ressemblait cette personne tout devenait flou et brumeux . Il se réveilla quand son réveil se mit à sonner la sixième heure de la journée qui venait de commencer . Il ne se rappellait pas de quoi il avait révé mais il se souvenait de deux gros yeus jaunes / verts qui le regardait . Il s'habilla et sorti prendre l'air et son petit déjeuner sans attendre les autres membres de son équipe .  
  
Ray se leva quelque minutes après avec l'image de trois marques sur de la pierre dans sa tête et un vague souvenir de rêve . Il préféra ne plus y penser et alla réveiller les autres qui dormait dans la chambre d'à côté .  
  
-Allez , tout le monde debout . Il est six heures .  
  
-Non , laisse moi dormir encore un peu . dit Tyson , la voix endormie .  
  
-Je ne peux pas faire ça . Lève toi , on doit s'entraîner pour la finale .  
  
-Bon ,ça va . Je me lève , je me lève .  
  
-J'aime mieux ça . Soyez pret à prendre votre petit déjeuner dans dix minutes , ajoutat-il en sortant .  
  
Il y vit Kai qui apparemment s'aérait encore .  
  
-Bien dormit ? demandat-il une fois arrivé à sa hauteur .  
  
-Comme d'habitude , pourquoi tu me demande ça ?  
  
-Parce que j'ai la vague impression d'avoir vu dans un rêve quelque chose de très important et je ne me souviens que de trois marques faites sur une pierre .  
  
Kai marmonna mais Ray ne put l'entendre car Tyson venait d'arriver et le bruit de son estomac couvrit tout son autour . Si Ray avait pu écouter il aurait entendu dire Kai "moi aussi " .  
  
Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la cantine pour aller se sustanter Puis ils refirent le même parcours que la veille mais deux fois ( Tyson était en nage après ça ) .  
  
-Il devient de plus en plus sadique . fut sa seule remarque .  
  
Il arrivèrent vers la même clairière mais ils eurent une surprise : au milieu de la clairière il y avait quatre toupies qui tournaient , comme si elles les attendaient .  
  
-De plus en plus bizarre , dit Max . Maintenant il y en a quatre .  
  
-Alors c'est un défi qu'on nous lance . répliqua Tyson . Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi je suis partant pour un match , je n'ai pas oublié que je doit prendre ma revanche .  
  
-Je suis avec toi , fit Max en se positionnant face à une des toupies .   
  
Kai et Ray ne dirent rien mais se mirent en position face aux toupies restantes pendant que Kenny disait à Dizzy de tout enregistrer .  
  
-Trois ... Deux ... Un ... Hypervitesse , décompta Kenny .  
  
Les Bladebreakers envoyèrent leurs toupies qui se mirent à tourner autour de celles déjà présentes . Tyson n'attendit pas et ordonna à Dragoon d'aller combattre directement son adversaire qui encaissa l'attaque et se remis en position initiale .  
  
-Bon , d'accord . commença Kenny . Alors là c'est incroyable et impossible qu'une toupie encaisse un attaque comme ça , aussi facilement .  
  
-Mais c'est vrai , D'après toi , que doit-on faire ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas . Je n'ai jamais vu ça .   
  
Tyson ne sut pas ce qu'il aurait du faire car la toupie se mit en mouvement et se jeta sur Dragoon qui fut éjecté .  
  
-Encore . dit il en allant chercher sa toupie , ça ne changera jamais ?!  
  
Max n'eut pas plus de chance car son adversaire n'attendit pas qu'il attaque et fonça sur lui en détruisant toutes ses défenses d'un seul mouvement .Ray tint un peu plus mais comme les autres , Driger fit un vol suivit d'un aterrissage en catastrophe dans la rivière . Kai ne fit pas attaquer sa toupie mais se contentait d'esquiver les attaques de son adversaire mais lui non plus ne résista pas ,car sa toupie était acculée et ne pouvait plus faire un mouvement , ce qui laissa toute ses chances à l'adversaire de le battre . Kai s'empressa de ramasser Dranzer , rejoignit l'aire de combat et se remis en position . Il lança sa toupie et se prépara à la lutte .  
  
-Dranzer , les Flèches de Feu , dit il à son spectre .  
  
Le phénix sorti et se précipita à la rencontre de la toupie ennemie qui accelléra afin d'esquiver l'attaque de l'adversaire . Les autres beybladeurs ne disaient rien et se contentaient de regarder leur capitaine affronter un ennemie qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu . Cette fois-ci il y tint plus longtemps mais fut quand même hors jeu . Il retenta plusieurs fois de l'affronter et perdit souvent , mais à chaque partie il tenait plus longtemps .  
  
Finalement il arriva à obtenir un exéquo mais il était pas loin de onze heures et demi quand cela se produisit .Ses coéquipiers s'y étaient mis eux aussi , mais il n'obtinrent pas les mêmes résultats : Ray arriva à tenir plusieurs minutes et Max , un peu moins mais Tyson n'arrivait pas à rester plus d'une minute dans l'arène .  
  
-Je ne comprends pas comment ça se fait que je ne résiste pas à cette toupie .  
  
-Tu es trop impulsif , ça doit être pour ça , lui dit gentiment Max .  
  
-Mouais . Peut-être . Eh , les toupies ont encore disparus .  
  
-Et ça t'étonne . Moi je trouve plutôt étonnant de ne pas avoir de nouvelle de la voix , elle s'é9tait manifestée hier mais pas aujourd'hui . fit Kenny en refermant son ordinateur portable .  
  
-Oui , mais ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle ? intervint Ray .  
  
-Faut voir . répondit Max .  
  
-Bon , on rentre ? demanda Tyson . J'ai faim . ajoutat-il pendant qu'un gargouilli sonore se faisait entendre .  
  
-Tu ne changera donc jamais ? interrogea Kenny alors qu'il connaissait parfaitement la réponse .  
  
-Mais j'y suis pour rien moi si mon métabolisme est comme ça et puis je n'ai pas mange depuis six heures ce matin .  
  
-Goinfre , lui dit Max , Tu vas finir par avoir une indigestion si tu continu comme ça .  
  
-Mais non , je peux tout avaler .  
  
-C'est bien ça qui me fait peur , commenta Ray en se dirigeant vers la ville .  
  
En arrivant , Ray apperçu une silhouette . Il eut du mal à croire que c'était bien celle qu'il pensait car la personne à laquelle il pensait , il ne l'avait pas vu depuis quelques temps . Il eut donc des doutes sur l'identité de celle qu'il voyait , doutes qui furent dissipés quand elle les interpela . Kai n'eut même pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir qui c'était .  
  
-Eho , les Bladebreakers ! fit une voix que Ray aurai pu reconnaitre entre mille : celle d' Elodie , son ancienne petite amie et petite soeur de Kai .  
  
-Salut Elodie . répondit Ray tout en s'approchant de la jeune fille qui l'embrassa sur la joue , car bien qu'il ne sortent plus ensemble , elle se souvenait qu'il avait été son petit ami . Sur le coup Ray rougit un peu mais ne dit rien et continua : Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
  
-Alviéra vous a bien envoyé un e-mail disant que nous serions là pour la finale . Et nous voici . Salut grand frère .  
  
Kai marmonna un vague " salut " , non pas qu'il n'était pas content de la revoir mais il aurait voulu que cela se passe dans d'autres circonstances .  
  
-Alors Ray , comment ça se passe depuis que nous nous sommes quitté ?  
  
-Très bien , nous sommes en finale et tu es là pour y assister .  
  
-Je te préviens , je veux voir une victoire , pour que tu me prouve que vous êtes aussi fort qu'avant , quand j'étais encore dans l'équipe .  
  
-Tu peux compter dessus , dit il tout en pensant aux matchs de ce matin .  
  
-Et de ton côté ? Tu n'es pas avec une autre fille au moins ? Tu me l'aurai dit, pas vrai ?   
  
-Non jamais de la vie .  
  
Voyant son regard soupçonneux il ajouta :  
  
-Je te l'ai promis. Et tu sais qu'une promesse c'est sacré.  
  
-Et que toi tu tiens toujours tes promesses, je sais mais je te le rappelle, juste au cas où.  
  
-Pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Si il m'arrivai de draguer une autre fille que toi j aurai affaire à ton frère .  
  
-Ha ha , ça est bien vrai .  
  
-Et toi, tu as un garçonn en vu ?  
  
Elle fit mine de cherchez a l'horizon la main sur le front en guise de visière tourna sur elle-même et s arréta face a Ray .  
  
-Non !! Pas du tout. Mais si j'en trouve un, je vous enverrai un faire part, dit elle.Tout va merveilleusement bien . Nous n'avons pas encore participé à des championnats mais nous nous sommes très bien entrainées mon équipe et moi . Personne ne peux nous battre . fini-t-elle par dire en sortant Drytec de sa poche .   
  
-Où sont les autres ? interrompit Kenny qui vennait d'arriver suivi de Max , Tyson .  
  
-Toute l'équipe au grand complet . Elles sont allées visiter la ville . Elle seront là bientôt mais avant ça , dit elle en se tournant vers Ray , un petit match d'entraînement ça te tente ?  
  
-Bien sur .  
  
-Alors prépare toi car je me suis entraînée depuis notre dernière rencontre .  
  
-Moi aussi , et je suis bien plus fort que tu ne le crois .  
  
-Trève de bavardage et prouve le dans l'arène . dit elle en se préparant à lancer sa toupie .  
  
-Allons-y , dit il en envoyant sa toupie en même temps qu'Elodie .  
  
-Tu vas voir le résultat de mon entrainement . Drytec , à toi . La pluie d'éclairs . La toupie lança une volée d'éclairs mais ayant déjà subit cette attaque , et s'étant entrainé avec elle , Ray savait comment l'affronter .   
  
-Tu ne m'aura pas comme ça , Driger , esquive .  
  
Driger changea de cap et fila en sens inverse ce qui lui permit d'échapper à l'attaque de Drytec sans avoir aucun dégat.  
  
-Pas mal , mieux que ce que je croyais , alors Drytec , c'est maintenant le moment de lui monter le résultat de nos entrainements au sein de notre équipe . Drytec , la tornade magnétique .   
  
La toupie se mit à tourner de plus en plus rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'elle génère une immense décharge électrique ( en comparaison les lumières de Paris feraient offices de bougies ) tout autour d'elle qui donna naissance a une tornade électrifiée qui s'éleva à plusieurs mètres de haut. Toute cette énergie fut concentrée sur la toupie de Ray et l'atteignit de plein fouet ce qui la destabilisa et lui fit perdre énormément de vitesse . Elle failli s'arréter mais elle tint le coup .  
  
-Ca y était presque . fit-il dans un soupir . Driger , montre lui ta valeur .  
  
Le spectre à forme de tigre apparut et alla droit sur son adversaire . L'attaque avait été menée très rapidement , ce qui fit que Drytec ne put esquiver l'attaque . Il l'encaissa mais eu beaucoup de perte d'énergie , une perte d'énergie telle qu'Elodie ne pu lui demander de refaire une attaque électrique . Maintenant les deux toupies était au même point , c'est à dire presque sans énergie pour contre attaquer , restait à savoir laquelle des deux allaient s'arréter la première . Il ne le surent pas car les deux toupies s'arrétèrent de tourner en même temps .  
  
Le match n'avait pas échappé à Kai qui était très fier de sa petite soeur , car elle était devenu une des meilleures beybladeuses , mais il ne le lui dirait jamais car malgré leur lien de parenté il hésitait toujours à dire ce à quoi il pensait . En contre partie il pensait aussi que Ray avait un sérieux besoin de s'entraîner .  
  
-Exéquo , dit une nouvelle voix .  
  
-Salut Sophie . la salua Elodie , tu es là depuis combien de temps ?  
  
-Assez pour avoir vu une bonne partie de votre combat . Au fait Ray , c'était un très beau duel .  
  
-Oui , ça se voit que tu t'es bien entraîné , ajouta Wondeur qui venait d'arriver .  
  
-Wondeur , s'écria Max , en vrillant au passage les tympans de Tyson et de Kenny .  
  
-Alors cousin , content de me revoir ? fit elle un grand sourire aux lèvres .  
  
-Je ne pensais pas te revoir aussi tôt .  
  
-Mais comme je suis là , on va bien s'amuser .  
  
-Je ne crois pas , intervint Kai , on a une finale à préparer donc il n'aura pas le temps de s'amuser .  
  
-Je me disais qu'il manquait quelqu'un . Salut Kai .  
  
-Salut Alviéra . répondit Tyson empéchant ainsi son capitaine de le faire .  
  
-Salut Tyson .  
  
-Dis moi , tu n'est pas là pour nous prendre les attaques de nos spectres . fit-il d'un ton moqueur et faussement soupçonneux . Ils se souvenaient tous très bien que lorsqu'ils avaient rencontrés Alviéra pour la première fois , elle avait voulu prendre les attaque de leur spectres afin d'augmenter sa puissance magique (1) . Elle leur avait dit qu'elle était une sorcière et que toute les filles de sa famille pratiquaient la sorcellerie depuis la nuit des temps .  
  
-Mais non , je te l'ai déjà dit : j'arrète de prendre les attaques des spectres en plus comme j'ai déjà les vôtres , les reprendre me serait inutile .  
  
-Tu pratiques toujours la magie ? demanda Kenny .  
  
-Plus que jamais et à la prochaine rentrée je vais même aller dans une école spécialisée pour apprendre plus de tours et mieux maitriser mes pouvoirs .  
  
-Il existe des écoles pour ça ?! s'exclama Tyson .  
  
-Il faut croire .  
  
-Mais et vous , qu'allez vous faire si Alviéra n'est pas là our les championnats ? demanda Max aux autres filles .  
  
-Nous allons avec elle car là où elle va , répondit Elodie , il y a aussi une école pour ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoir .   
  
-Alors ? demanda Elodie à Ray .  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Que penses tu de ma nouvelle attaque ?Impressionnante non?  
  
-Oui tu veux dire terrifiante mais ce n est pas la première fois que je vois une tornade de cette taille je suis habitué avec Tyson.  
  
-Toi aussi tu te mets à copier les techniques des autres! répliqua Tyson .  
  
-Tu devrais t'estimer heureux qu'une grande championne comme moi s'inspire d'un petit novice comme toi Tyson.  
  
-Novice moi ?! Non mais je ne te permets pas.  
  
-Y a que la vérité qui blesse ! dit Elodie sur un ton de toute franchise .  
  
-Je croyais que tu avais faim Tyson , intervint Ray pour mettre fin a cette "discution" .  
  
-Ah oui c'est vrai j'oubliais . répondit l'intéressé .  
  
-Au fait Kai , tu m'as toujours pas dit si tu viendrait avec moi pour vivre avec papa après les championnats . rappella Elodie à son frère .   
  
-Je ne te l'ais pas dit car je ne le sais pas .  
  
-Ah ! Dommage . J'espère que tu diras oui comme ça on serais presque comme une vrai famille même si maman n'est pas là , au moins toi tu le seras .  
  
-Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup le voir mais si ça peut te faire plaisir je vais y penser . répondit-il devant l'air triste de sa soeur .  
  
-Vous pensez que vous allez battre vos prochains adversaires ? damanda Wondeur qui , comme elle était en pleine discution avec Max et les autres , n'avait pas fait attontion à ce que se disaient Kai et Elodie qui de toute façon étaient un peu en retrait par rapport aux autres .  
  
-Dites , et si on continuait de discuter autour d'une table ? Demanda Tyson qui , comme d'habitude pensait à son estomac en premier . J'ai vraiment très faim .  
  
-Tyson , tu es toujours égal à toi même , souffla Sophie .  
  
-Et je ne compte pas changer . Alors vous venez ?  
  
-On te suis . répondit elle .  
  
Ils avaient été tellement concentré par l'arrivée de leurs amies qu'ils ne firent pas attention à celui ( ou celle ) qui les observait . Même s'ils l'avaient su , il n'était pas sûr qu'ils puissent savoir qui les observait et d'où car celui qui les suivait était un oiseau perché sur une branche d'un arbre proche . Pendant qu'ils s'en allaient un autre rapace arriva .   
  
Tu n'as pas eu la permission de rentrer ?   
  
Si mais je suis là . Ils se débrouillent bien mais tu crois que ça va marcher ?  
  
Tu as assisté à leur entrainement , alors tu connait la réponse à cette question .  
  
Je crois la connaitre . répondit-il en s'envolant .  
  
Tu t'en va ?  
  
Il ne sont pas les seuls à avoir faim . Tu m'accompagnes ?   
  
J'arrive .  
  
Fin du troisième chapitre   
  
  
  
(1): Alviéra est une sorcière , pour plus de renseignement , dans la série Fanfiction où vous pourrez lire toute les fanfics dù provienne tout les persos que j'ai emprunté , avec l'accord de leurs créateurs bien sur ( ça en vaut la peine ) . 


	4. L'entraînement

A ceux qui liraient cette fic , je doit avertir que certains personnages ne sont pas à moi : Alviéra est à Cams , Elodie est à Marion , Neko , qui viendra plus tard est à Petit nuage du 06 , Sophie est à Alex et Wonder est à Arven . Bonne lecture . \par  
  
\fs144 4\fs24\par  
  
4  
  
Ils entrèrent dans le batiment où ils pouvaient se nourrir , toujours accompagnés des filles qui voulaient tous savoir sur ce qu'ils avaient faits durant leur séparation . Ils s'assirent à une table pour manger . C'était une sorte de self-service et le plateau de Tyson débordait de nourriture .  
  
-Tu comptes vraiment manger tout ça ? demanda Elodie .  
  
-Pourquoi tu demande ça , tu sais que c'est un vrai goinfre .répondit Alviéra .  
  
-C'est pas vrai . répliqua Tyson , la bouche pleine , J'ai juste besoins de beaucoup de protéines .  
  
-Dans ce cas , c'est vraiment trop . fit Wondeur le sourire aux lèvres .  
  
-Laissez moi tranquille .  
  
-Pour changer de sujet , qui allez-vous devoir affronter durant la finale ? interrogea Sophie .  
  
-Une équipe qui s'appelle les Chats Noirs , dit Max . On a assisté à un de leurs matchs et on est pas sûr de remporter le dernier combat . continua -t-il sombrement .  
  
-Alors on va vous entrainer tellement durement que plus personne n'arrivera à vous battre , fit Elodie . A part nous , évidemment .  
  
-Rien que ça ? fit Tyson ironiquement .  
  
-A moins que tu ne veuilles la victoire de l'équipe ennemie , répliqua Alviéra .  
  
-Non , mais je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de l'aide de filles pour m'entraîner , dit il juste avant de se faire étrangler par Sophie qui s'était mise derrière lui . Bon , je retire ce que j'ai dit . lacha-t-il dans un souffle . Elle relacha son étreinte et se rassit .  
  
-Vous acceptez notre aide ? demanda-t-elle après avoir jeté un regard noir à Tyson qui en disait long sur le fond de sa pensée .  
  
-Pourquoi pas ? dit finalement Ray , si les autres ne voient pas d'inconvénient .  
  
-Pas de problème , dirent Max et Tyson en même temps . Kai ne préféra pas répondre .  
  
-Kai ?  
  
-Pour ma part , c'est non .  
  
Il ne voulait pas véxer Elodie mais , même si Sophie avait été son amie pendant qu'il était à l'abbaye , il ne voulait pas de l'aide de quelqu'un pour ses entraînements . Sur ce point de vue , il était toujours très solitaire .   
  
-Comme tu veux . Mais tu devrais y réfléchir .   
  
Il finit de manger sans faire attention à ce que disait les autres et s'en allat sans un regard en arrière .  
  
-Toujours le même , il n'a pas changé . commenta Alvié9ra .  
  
Kai sorti et se promena dans la ville . Il ne fit pas attention où il allait , inconsciemment il se dirigea vers la forêt , l'endroit où il faisait ses entraînements . Ce n'est qu'après y être arrivé qu'il s'en rendit compte mais ne s'en étonnat pas .  
  
-Bon, prèt Dranzer ? cria-t-il tout en lançant sa toupie . Attaque les Flèches de Feu .  
  
Le spectre répondit à l'ordre de son maître et se prépara à lancer son attaque . Plusieurs gerbes de flammes en sortirent et brulèrent toute l'herbe autour , en faisant un petit incendie , qui , heureusement ne tardat pas à's'éteindre .   
  
-Dranzer , recommence . ordonna-t-il .   
  
La toupie refit son attaque encore et encore . Quand il s'arréta finalement , toutes les plantes des alentours avaient été détruites . Il n'y prit pas garde et envoya sa toupie pour apprendre à mieux maîtriser sa défense . A peine avait-il lancé sa toupie qu'une arène de combat de type standard apparu . Dranzer y entra et se mit tourner tout autour de l'arène .  
  
-Je sais que tu es là . cria soudain Kai . Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te manifester ?   
  
Personne ne répondit à ses injonctions , et s'arréta de crier pour se concentrer sur les mouvements de sa toupie . Il la rappella enfin , quand il jugea qu'il s'était assez entraîné .  
  
-C'est très bien Dranzer , avec ça je doutes que qui que ce soit puisse nous battre . Il avait fini de parler quand une autre toupie arriva sur l'arène de combat .   
  
-Tu me lance un déi ? Je le relève .   
  
Il lança sa toupie qui se posa au centre de l'arène tandis que l'autre , qui lui avait cédé sa place tournait autour d'elle . Il ne voulait pas lancer immédiatement lancer sa toupie à l'attaque . Il voulait plutôt voir les actions de l'adversaire avant d'agir . Mais il ne faisait que tourner autour de lui , sans rien faire d'autre .  
  
-Il va bien falloir que l'un de nous réagisse le premier .  
  
Comme tu veux .   
  
La toupie ennemie se mit enfin à réagir pour foncer sur celle de Kai qui l'esquiva inextrémis .  
  
-Bien joué Dranzer , maintenant , c'est à ton tour de lui montrer ce que tu sais faire .  
  
Le spectre sorti de la toupie et s'envola pour effectuer un piqué qui eut pour action de destabiliser la toupie . Elle vacillait beaucoup et ne tarderait pas à s'arréter , Kai sentait qu'il allait gagner , mais il estima préférable de refaire faire une attaque à Dranzer pour l'éliminer au plus vite .  
  
-Termine ce match Dranzer , attaque les Flèches de feu .  
  
Il alla contre la toupie qui prit de la vitesse et esquiva habilement l'offensive menée par Kai et se remis à tourner autour de Dranzer . Sans que rien n'est pu le prévoir , la toupie ennemie éjecta celle de Kai qui attérit aux pieds de son maître .  
  
Reviens .  
  
Il ramassa Dranzer et observa la toupie qui continuait tourner comme si de rien n'était . Finalement elle sorti de l'arène et traverssa la forêt . Kai voulait savoir à qui elle appartenait et décida de la suivre . Elle s'arréta devant un arbre et grimpa jusqu'à la cime . Kai ne jugea pas nécessaire de monter à sa suite , il préféra rester à la base du tronc .  
  
-Qui es tu et que nous veux tu ?  
  
Il n'obtins pas de réponse . Il n'était pas du genre à s'accrocher mais il avait vraiment envie de savoir qui les observait depuis si longtemps .  
  
-Tu peux me dire au moins comment tu fais ça ?  
  
Faire quoi ?  
  
-Comment tu arrive à faire prendre de la vitesse à ta toupie ?  
  
Comme ça .  
  
Dranzer se mis à tourner obligeant son maître à la laisser tomber sur l'herbe où elle prenait toujours plus de vitesse , elle ne faiblit pas et continua pendant une dizaine de minutes .  
  
Kai attendait patiemment que la toupie s'arrète de tourner mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir s'arréter . Il se mit donc à demander directement comment c'était possible .  
  
-Tu ne m'as pas répondu . Comment tu fais ça ? répéta-t-il .  
  
Par la force de l'esprit . En me concentrant suffisemment j'arrive à faire bouger la matière .   
  
-Pourquoi tu me dit ça ?  
  
D'après toi ?   
  
-Si je le savais je ne te le demanderai pas .  
  
Es-tu sûr de ne pas le savoir ?  
  
-Mais ... commença a-t-il .  
  
-Kai ? tu te sens bien ? retentit la voix d'Elodie . Tu parle à un arbre ?!  
  
-Que fais tu là ? lui demanda-t-il . Il espérait qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et qu'elle partirait vite pour qu'il puisse reprendre sa conversation interrompu par sa venue inoppinée . Quoique , en y réfléchissant , la personne avec laquelle il parlait devait être partie , elle n'était jamais resté plus que durant les entaînements et le simple fait de lui avoir parlé semblait tenir de l'exploit .  
  
-C'est gentil de ta part , je viens spécialement pour toi et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie ?  
  
-Bon , excuse moi . Mais tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas que l'on vienne me déranger durant mes scéances d'entraînements .  
  
-Tu n'étais pas comme ça quand j'étais dans ton équipe . fit elle remarquer .  
  
-Mais , il y a beaucoup de choses qui ont changé entre temps , je ne suis plus comme avant , ajoutat-il en mettant sa mains sur son épaule .  
  
-Tu veux dire que tu es comme avant , dit elle en regardant la main que son frère avait posé sur son épaule . Kai , ta main ! Elle est en sang !  
  
Il retira sa main et la regarda avec incrédulité . Elle était effectivement pleine de sang , de son sang . Ca avait du se produire quand Dranzer s'était mis à tourner . Il ne s'en était pas apperçu mais maintenant que sa soeur le lui avait fait remarquer , il se demandait comment il n'avait pas pu s'en rendre compte . Il ne se posa pas plus de questions car Elodie l'emmenait vers la ville en lui disant qu'on le soignerait une fois là-bas .  
  
-Ca va aller , ce n'est qu'une égratignure . Ne t'inquiète pas .  
  
-Si je m'inquiète , tu sais que ça peux s'infecter si tu ne te soigne pas .  
  
Il préféra ne rien dire et la suivre car il ne voulait pas l'attrister et il savait comment elle était quand elle s'énervait , et n'avait pas envie de la voir se mettre en colère .  
  
Une fois arrivé à l'infirmerie , il se laissa soigner puis , au lieu de repartir s'entraîner comme le lui avait demandé Elodie qui n'avait pas arrété de le suivre , il retourna dans sa chambre au grand dam de sa soeur mais qui n'insista pas .  
  
Il s'allongea et pensa s'endormir . Il ne réussit pas , il avait la désagréable impression d'être observé mais il ne savait pas d'où , par contre il savait par qui .  
  
-Tu es là , n'es-ce pas , et tu me regarde .  
  
Je ne te regarde pas .   
  
-Pourquoi t'acharne tu sur moi ? Tu pourrai faire ça aux autres aussi non ? Ils ont plus besoins de s'entraîner que moi .  
  
Ils se font déjà entraîner et tu m'intéresse .  
  
-Je t'intéresse ? Et en quoi ?  
  
...  
  
-Tu ne réponds pas ! Pourquoi ?  
  
J'ai déjà outrepassé mes droits en t'adressant la parole , ne pose plus de questions .  
  
-Tu peux me dire au moins une chose : est ce que nos prochains adversaires utilisent une attaque comme celle que tu m'as montré ?  
  
Je ne peux pas répondre , mais tu dois t'en douter .  
  
-Oui . Il se doutait bien qu'on ne lui avait pas montré cette façon d'attaquer pour rien et savait qu'elle était celle des Chats Noirs , il n'avait pas eu à se poser cette question longtemps , vu que le style d'attaque est le même . Le truc est qu'il ne voyait toujours pas comment les battre .   
  
-Peux tu me dire au-moins comment les vaincre .  
  
Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas d'aide durant tes entraînements répliqua-t-elle .  
  
-Oui , tu as raison . admit-il .  
  
Si ça peux t'aider , tu dois ...  
  
-Laisse tomber , tu as raison , je trouverai tout seul .  
  
Comme tu veux .  
  
Il attendit quelque minutes puis tenta de rappeller la personne avec laquelle il parlait mais il n'eut pas de réponse . Il en déduit qu'elle était partie mais avait quand même des doutes . Il ne s'y attarda pas et préféra chercher le moyen de battre ses futurs adversaires .  
  
De leur côté , les autres Bladebreakers étaient en plein entraînement avec les filles . Ray avait tenu à faire un autre duel contre Elodie pour " prendre sa revanche " .  
  
-Comme tu veux mais cette fois-ci je ne retiendrais pas mes coups .  
  
-Et moi non plus . Prépare toi à perdre . lui dit-il en envoyant sa toupie en même temps que son adversaire au centre de l'arène .  
  
-Allez Drytec , attaque la tornade magnétique .  
  
-Driger , esquive et contre attaque .  
  
Sa toupie changea brusquement de direction ce qui lui permit de ne pas recevoir l'offensive menée par Elodie , puis bondit sur sa toupie qui , elle aussi se déplaça aussi vite . Elle augmenta sa vitesse ce qui eut pour effet de produire une grande quantité d'électricité , mais Elodie ne fit pas aller son spectre à l'attague tout de suite , elle voulait savoir si son adversaire avait oui ou non augmenté sa puissance de frappe .  
  
-Driger , attaque les Griffes du Tigre . cria Ray à l'adresse de son spectre qui s'empressa de sortir et de courir vers l'ennemie .  
  
-Drytec , à toi , sort et lance tout , attaque ultime .  
  
Drytec n'attendit plus longtemps et alla à la rencontre de Driger . Le choc fut violent et dévastateur : Drytec avait lancé son attaque ultime contre le spectre de Ray , Le dernier Tonnerre . Malheureusement pour Ray , son spectre n'en réchappa et sa toupie alla s'écraser dans le mur derrière lui .  
  
-Pas de chance , j'ai gagné . chantonna-t-elle .  
  
-Comment avez vous fait pour arriver à un tel niveau ? s'étonna Tyson .  
  
-Vous allez vite voir , lui répondit Alviéra , car vous aurez le même entraînement et en beaucoup plus dur car , d'après ce que j'ai pu voir , vous manquez de puissance . ajouta-t-elle en souriant .  
  
-Et vous comptez faire ça quand ?demanda Kenny .  
  
-Ici et maintenant . lui répondit immédiatement Sophie en s'apprétant à lancer sa toupie .  
  
Leur entraînement commença et ne s'arréta que lorsque que les beybladers soient épuisés . Il ne rentrèrent que tard et allèrent se reposer immédiatement . Il ne parlèrent pas trop à leur capitaine de l'entraînement qu'ils avaient subit car ils n'en avaient plus la force et qu'il n'était pas très réceptif à leur bavardages . Il avait réfléchit pendant tout l'après-midi à ce que cette voix lui avait dit et cherchait encore comment arriver à vaincre ses prochains adversaires quand ses coéquipiers furent de retour .  
  
Il se décida à sortir prendre l'air avec la vague idée d'aller voir Sophie . Il était encore en train d'y réfléchir quand il rencontra Sophie :  
  
-Salut Kai , je ne t'ai pas vu t'exercer . Tu ne le fais plus ? damanda-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil et un grand sourire aux lèvres .  
  
-Je m'entraîne toujours . répondit-il . Je peux te poser une question ? ajoutat-il .  
  
-C'est pas vrai , le grand Kai veux me poser une question ? chantonna-t-elle mais elle s'arréta devant l'air préoccupée de Kai . Qu'est-ce-qui te tracasse ?  
  
-Tu te souviens quand on était à l'abbaye ? Tu ne te rappelle pas d'une autre personne que l'on aurait connus là-bas ?  
  
-Mm ? Non , pourquoi ? Quoique en y réfléchissant , je n'ai pas plus de souvenir que toi .  
  
-Pour rien .   
  
-Et voilà , tu pourrais peut-être me dire ce que tu sais .   
  
-Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire , j'ai juste fais un rêve bizarre , c'est tout .  
  
-Hm , si tu le dis , dit-elle les mains sur les hanches et l'air sceptique . Bon , je rentre . Si autre chose te tracasse , je suis là . fit-elle en se retournant .  
  
-Oui , oui . marmonna-il en retournant voir les autres membres de son équipes qui étaient déjà endormis tellement ils étaient fatigués par l'entraînement donnés par les filles .  
  
Il ne se posa plus de question et alla les rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée .  
  
Tu lui a parlé . Oublie ce qu'il a été et concentre toi sur ta mission .  
  
Excusez-moi , je ferais de mon mieux .   
  
Ce n'est pas grave , ça pourra nous être utile en définitive . Les conclusions de cet échange ?   
  
Kai sera le plus facile mais nous auront plus de difficultés avec Tyson .  
  
Ce n'est pas grave , les autres nous suffiront . Tu peux repartir maintenant mais surveille les .  
  
Vous pouvez compter sur moi .  
  
Bien .conclut-il en s'en allant .  
  
Fin du quatrième chapitre 


	5. Finale et châtiment

Ils passèrent le reste du temps avant la finale à s'exercer . Tyson , Ray et Max avec les filles , Kai de son côté . Il allait toujours au même endroit pour ses entrainements et il y avait toujours une manifestation de la personne avec laquelle il avait parlé mais à chaque fois qu'il voulait lui adresser la parole , elle ne lui répondait jamais . Il préféra laisser tomber et se concentra sur ses exercices . Il devenait de plus en plus fort et arrivait maintenant souvent à battre son adversaire mais il continuait toujours à s'entrainer .   
  
De leur côté les autres progressaient aussi , les filles les obligeaient à travailler durement , ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Tyson qui pestait contre cet entrainement qu'il jugeait barbare et en contre partie Alviéra ( celle qui mettait les exercices au point ) s'acharnait sur lui .   
  
-Je n'en peux plus , j'arrète .  
  
-Ah mais non, répliquait-elle alors , tu vas continuer et si je t'entends te plaindre encore une fois , tu travailleras deux fois plus que les autres .  
  
-Et si je refuse ?!  
  
-Ah , mais je n'ai jamais dit que je te laissais le choix .  
  
La conversation s'arrétait là mais elle revenait plusieurs fois , ce qui avait tendance à énerver au bout d'un moment . Enfin , ce sont les risques du métier , ou du moins c'est ce que pensait Elodie qui , de toute façon préférai s'occuper de Ray que de tout les autres . Elle estimait que c'était le meilleur des beybladeurs juste après elle et son équipe &videmment et au même niveau que son frère . En bref , malgré toute les jérémiades et toutes les fatigues , ils s'entaînèrent et la veille du jour de la finale ils étaient au point . Ils étaient vannés mais content d'eux , de même que toute l'équipe de filles qui les avait assisté à l'entrainement .  
  
-Là , on a fait tout ce qu'on a pu pour relever votre niveau et je crois que vous les battrez facilement , ces Chats Noirs . disait Wonder avec de la fierté non dissimulée dans la voix .  
  
-Je suis d'accord avec toi , on va les écraser . enchaina Max hyper content .  
  
-Bon , allez . coupa Sophie , nous on va aller se coucher et vous devriez le faire vous aussi , si vous voulez être en pleine forme pour le match de demain . conclu-t-elle en sortant .  
  
Une fois seuls ils se décidèrent pour savoir qui allait affronter l'autre équipe .  
  
-Alors Chef , qui va avoir l'honneur de mettre une raclée à ces Chats ?  
  
-Je propose de mettre Max en premier , puis Ray et pour finir , toi . Ca vous va ?  
  
-Non , intervint la voix grave du capitaine de l'équipe .  
  
-Non quoi ? demanda Kenny en se retournant pour faire face à Kai .  
  
-Je ne suis pas d'accord , je jouerai à la place de Tyson .  
  
-Pourquoi ? demanda Tyson indigné par l'attitude de son capitaine .  
  
-Je n'ai pas d'explication à te donner .  
  
-Bon , ça va , ça va d'accord , c'était une simple question , dit celui-ci sur la défensive .  
  
-Dites , intervint la voix de Max , et si on allait se coucher ?  
  
La discussion étant terminée ils se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres respectives et se couchèrent . Il ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir dans un someil sans rêve .   
  
Kai avait posé Dranzer sur sa table de chevet comme à son habitude . Si il ne s'était pas endormit si vite il aurait pu voir son spectre briller et quitter sa toupie . Il passa à travers la fenètre et se dirigea à travers la ville , il semblait savoir se diriger dans cette citée sans jamais y être allé . Mais il n'avait pas besoin de connaître son chemin car il sentait tous simplement la personne qu'il devait rejoindre .   
  
Il se posa sur le toit d'un immeuble et se contenta de regarder l'être qui y était déjà . Il savait qu'il avait perçu sa présence mais il ne pouvait plus lui parler . Il y resta quelques heures , jusqu'à ce que le Soleil se lève . Il se décida de rentrer dans la toupie de son maître . A son réveil , Kai ne s'apperçu de rien et se prépara pour la finale . On verrai si son entraînement avait porté ses fruits ou pas . Comme à son habitude , il n'attendit pas le réveil de ses coéquipiers , Ray se chargerai bien de les lever .Il prit Dranzer , fit un rapide tour à la cantine et partit s'entrainer pendant le temps qui restait avant les matchs décisifs , temps que l'on pouvait calculer en heures à présent .   
  
Quoi qu'il en soit l'heure de la finale arriva . Les bladebreakers étaient très sûr d'eux et de leur entraînement mais certainement moins que l'air des Chats Noirs . Ils étaient persuadés que comme il avaient déjà gagné ce tournoi , ils n'avaient rien à craindre de ceux qu'ils appelaient " les étrangers débutants " .   
  
-Bonjour , ici Frank Best et Arthur Topper qui vont avoir l'honneur de commenter ce match . dit alors Frank Best ( quelle imagination les commentateurs , c'est pas croyable (1) ) .  
  
-Il semble y avoir de la tension entre les deux équipes , fis judicieusement remarquer ce commentateur ( qu'elle profondeur (1)) . Nous n'avons plus besoin de présenter les adversaires , ils sont déja connu .  
  
-Mais pour ce qui sorte de la Forêt amazonienne et qui n'ont jamais entendu parler de beyblade , je dirais que les Bladebreakers sont les champions de plusieurs tournois dans divers pays et que les Chats Noirs sont les détenteurs du titre de champion du tournoi brésilien depuis quatre ans et compte bien conserver ce titre pendant encore longtemps .   
  
-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous . Les premiers joueurs qui vont s'affronter seront Max et son spectre Draciel contre Marcello (2) avec son spectre Minar (3) .   
  
Max s'approche de l'emplacement de l'arène , un peu nerveux mais en pleine forme . Il ne peut pas voir l'arène car elle est recouverte par une plaque en métal coulissante qui ne sera retirée que lors du début du match . Pour le moment il se contente de détailler son adversaire , il observe qu'il est vétu tout en vert très foncé comme tout les membres de son équipe mais il n'apprend rien de ce qu'il est .  
  
La plateforme s'enlève enfin et laisse apparaître l'arène où il va devoir jouer son match . C'est une arène couverte d'une prairie et bordée de quelques arbres , rien de bien exeptionnel .  
  
-Prèt ? cria l'arbitre d'un son à vous rendre sourd , Trois ... Deux ... Un ... Hypervitesse .  
  
Ils lancèrent leurs toupies dans un mouvement parfaitement syncronisé ( sans entraînement , ce sont des pros (1)) .  
  
Draciel se posa au milieu de la prairie tandis que la toupie adverse faisait des mouvements tout les sens autour de lui .  
  
-Allez Minar , attaque . ordonna Marcello à son spectre qui ne le fit pas répéter deux fois et se jeta sur l'adversaire . Il l'expédia bien loin derrière Max qui n'avait pas vu le coup partir .  
  
-La défense de Draciel n'a pas servi à Max pour ce match . Le point va au Chats Noirs . annonca Frank Best ( comme si on ne l'avait pas remarqué , ah ces commentateurs (1)) .  
  
Max se dirigea , tout penaud vers son équipe .  
  
-Désolé les gars , je n'ai pas réussi .  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave , on peut toujours se rattraper . lui dit Tyson , essayant de lui remonter le moral . Tu y va Ray ?  
  
-Oui et ce coup là le point sera pour nous .  
  
Ray s'approcha de l'arène et ne prit pas la peine d'observer son adversaire . A peine l'arbitre avait-il annoncé le coup d'envoie du début du match que Ray envoya sa toupie . Il était légèrement nerveux , étant donné la rapidité dont avait fini le match de Max alors qu'il était basé sur la défense .  
  
-Driger , attaque les Griffes du Tigre .  
  
Driger sorti en vitesse et dégomma la toupie qui attérit droit sur les bords de l'arène .  
  
-C'est tout ? railla son adversaire , je vais te montrer un vrai attague , Migdar (4) , attaque les dards empoisonnés .  
  
Comme avec le joueur précédent , la toupie fonça vers Driger et la renverssa . Mais à la différence que Driger tint le coup .  
  
-C'est bien Driger . Termine ce match .  
  
Driger sortit et dans un élan de fureur déversa toute sa colè8re sur la toupie adversa et l'envoya valdinguer de l'autre côté de son maître . Quand Ray ramassa Driger , il avait remarqué qu'elle avait quelques éraflures et plus beaucoup d'énergie , mais ne s'en préoccupa pas trop, Kenny se chargerai de réparer sa toupie avec l'aide de Dizzy et il avait gagné son match .  
  
Il regagna sa place .  
  
-C'est cool , Ray , maintenant on est à égalité et on peux gagner . fanfaronnait Tyson .  
  
Kai ne prit pas la peine de l'écouter et se dirigea à son tour vers l'arène . Il était très sûr de lui et de ce qu'il avait à faire . Il se mis en position et quand l'arbitre cria le début du match il envoya Dranzer au centre l'arène .  
  
-Allez Dranzer , montre lui le résultat de ton entraînement .   
  
Dranzer sortit vite de sa toupie et alla sur son adverasaire avec la sérieuse intention de le détruire . Mais il réussi à esquiver de justesse et envoya son spectre contre attaquer .  
  
-Vas-y Migbeth (4) , montre lui ce qu'est une vrai attaque .  
  
Le spectre sortit , il avait la forme d'un gros chat de couleur vert pâle . Il avait la même taille que Driger , un peu plus petit peut-être . Ce n'est pas qui l'empécha de se ruer sur Dranzer qui sorti à son tour .  
  
-Dranzer , attaque les Flèches de Feu .  
  
-Migbeth , attaque les Crocs de Mort .  
  
Le mélange des deux attaques fit une gigantesque explosion mais les deux toupies tinrent le coup de même que le Beystadieum mais c'était limite .  
  
-DRANZER .  
  
Dranzer sortit encore une fois et lança une attaque qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant . C'était comme un jet de flammes , un incendie à lui tout seul , il y avait des gerbes de flammes patout dans l'arène et au milieu de ça il y en avait nettement plus gros qui alla sur l'adversaire et fit fondre en partie l'adversaire , la toupie s'arréta bien entendu de tourner ( non sans blague (1)) .  
  
-Ca ressemble un peu à l'attaque de Drytec , fit remarquer Sophie à Elodie , où a-t-il put apprendre une telle attaque ?   
  
-Peu importe , il a gagné , c'est tout ce qui compte , répliqua Alviéra .  
  
-La victoire va au Bladebreakers , dit Arthur Topper .  
  
-C'était un superbe match Kai , le félicita toute son équipe une fois qu'il s'en était approché .  
  
-C'était quoi cette dernière attaque ? demanda Kenny , tu ne l'avais jamais utilisé avant .  
  
Il ne prit pas la peine répondre et s'en alla . Les autres allaient le suivre quand ils furent arrétés par l'équipe adverse .  
  
-C'était un super match , leur dit d'un ton officiel Léonardo , je dois avouer vous avoir sous-estimé .  
  
-Léonardo , on dois y aller , lui fit remarquer Marcello , il avait l'air apeuré .  
  
-Tu as raison , allons-y . On se verra peut-être un jour .  
  
Sur ce , ils s'en allèrent précipitemment .  
  
-Pressé , d'après toi , pourquoi ils sont comme ça ? demanda Tyson .  
  
Ray haussa les épaules .  
  
-Peu importe la raison , on ne le saura sûrement jamais .  
  
Ils sortirent à leur tour .   
  
Dehors , Kai était appuyé sur le tronc d'un arbre et attendait sans bouger .  
  
Pas mal .  
  
-C'était quoi cette dernière attaque ?  
  
Le résultat de ton entraînement .   
  
Il regarda vaguement ses adversaires passer devant lui , le pas rapide .  
  
Je dois y aller , quoi que tu entendes ou vois ne réagis pas !  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
Il vit une ombre quitter l'arbre et se décida de la suivre à travers la forêt . Elle allait vite et il eut beaucoup de difficuté car à certain moment , elle n'apparaissait qu'en rémanence . Il arriva dans une parti de la forêt où il n'était jamais allé , les arbres étaient rapprochés et il faisait de plus en plus noir . Il vit l'équipe des Chats Noirs parler mais il ne voyait pas avec qui . Il y avait une expression de terreur sur leur visage , ce qui se passait ne devait pas être très réjouissant . Cepandant il ne fit pas un geste et se contenta de regarder et d'écouter :  
  
-Vous avez perdu , dit une voix .  
  
-Excusez nous , mais ... , commença Rodrigo .  
  
-Vous savez ce que vous risquez pour avoir fait ça .   
  
-Oui , mais ... retenta Rodrigo .  
  
-Vous avez fait le pari de toujours gagner en utilisant votre puissance , nous avions dit non . Si nous perdions , nous devions vous laissez continuer mais si c'était vous qui perdiez , vous vous êtes engagés à arréter et à subir un châtiment .   
  
Arrivé là , les Chats noirs prirent peur , ils savaient que parce qu'ils avaient utilisé leur puissance dans ce monde et pour les aider à gagner de surcoît , il aurait une peine très sévère à la hauteur de leurs fautes . Kai ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir , il semblait que les Chats Noirs avait utilisé un moyen interdit pour gagner pendant les autres championnats et que maintenant ils devaient être puni pour l'avoir utilisé . Il soupçonnait la personne qui les avait entraîné d'avoir la même capacité à maneuvrer les toupies et il devait les avoir entraîné juste pour qu'il puisse enfin les punir . Petite vengeance en somme . Malgré tout il resta jusqu'à la fin .  
  
-Comme punition , vous perdrez toute votre puissance pendant une durée indéterminée .  
  
-Mais ...  
  
-Vous voulez que ça soit pour toujours ?\  
  
-Non maître , il sera fait comme vous l'entendez .  
  
C'était pathétique . Jugeant qu'il en avait assez vu , il retourna de là d'où il venait sans demander son reste . Il y avait juste un petit problème , il ne savait pas du tout où il était .  
  
Perdu ?   
  
-Qu'est-ce-que ça peux te faire ?  
  
Rien , c'est vrai . Tu as tout vu !   
  
-Oui , qu'avait-ils fait pour mériter ça ? C'est quoi cette histoire de puissance ?  
  
Tu te souviens quand je t'ai montré comment ils pouvaient tricher ? Eh bien , Marcello utilisait sa puissance pour donner de la force à sa toupie dès le dépard , Rodrigo , lui donnait de la résistance et Fernando faisaient les deux .   
  
-Ca n'a pas marché pour Rodrigo , Ray l'a vite battu . fit-il judicieusement remarquer .  
  
C'est plus dur de donner de la résistance que de la vitesse . Te voilà arrivé . Adieu .   
  
C'était vrai , tout en discutant , il avait continué à avancer et était arrivé à la lisière de la forêt . Toute son équipe était déjà là en compagnie de l'équipe des filles .  
  
-Eh , Kai , l'appella Elodie , qu'est-ce-que tu faisais là dedans ?  
  
-Je t'expliquerai un jour , lui répondit-il .   
  
-Laisse tomber , lui conseilla Sophie , tu sais bien que quoi qu'on fasse il ne se confiera jamais , quelque soit le lien que l'on ait avec lui .  
  
-T'as raison , admittit-elle , Tu viens Kai , il faut qu'on se prépare à y aller . Nous on va participer à un championnat régionnal et vous vous devez rentrer pour vous reposer , tu te souviens ?  
  
Il se souvenait effectivement et les suivit , de toute façon il n'avait plus rien à faire ici .  
  
Une fois à l'aéroport , les Bladebreakers dirent au revoir aux filles et montèrent dans l'avion qui devait les ramener chez eux . Ray n'était pas parti avec eux car il devait retourner dans son village en Chine et avait quelque chose à y faire qu'il estimait important .  
  
Il se reverrai sûrement pour un autre championnat , il n'y avait pas d'inquiétude à se faire .et plus tôt qu'ils ne le pensaient .  
  
Fin du cinquième chapitre   
  
(1): Bon , là désolé pour les commentaires mais j'étais pas en forme , j'avais eu mon bac blanc de français le matin et je suis sûre de l'avoir raté , encore toute mes excuses .  
  
Jessie : Comme ça tu était fatiguée ?!  
  
Rachel : Il fallait bien que tu arrive toi ( gros soupir )  
  
Jessie : Vu ce que tu me fais faire , j'ai le droit de me venger , non ?  
  
Rachel : Fais ça et tu verra quand tu apparaîtra pour de vrai .  
  
Jessie : Je commence à avoir peur .  
  
Rachel : Et tu as bien raison .  
  
(2) : Prononcez "Marchello"  
  
(3) : Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question Minar est une sorte de grosse guèpe verte avec des rayure noires capable de vous empoisonner au simple contact .  
  
(4) : Migdar est lui aussi un insecte , mais un Bourdon capable lui aussi d'empoisonner au simple contact .  
  
Jessie : Finalement dans tout ça , il n'y a eu qu'un seul Chat , pas de quoi appeller toute une équipe les Chat Noirs .  
  
Rachel : Non mais de quoi tu te mèle ?  
  
Jessie : Je ne faisais que remarquer .  
  
Rachel : Je sais , je sais . 


	6. L'accalmie

6  
  
Tyson était donc rentré chez lui et son grand-père n'arrétait pas de l'obliger à s'entrainer à l'art martial . Le plus souvent il s'esquivait préférant jouer au beyblade avec ses amis , Max , Andrew et Billy . Il battait souvent les deux derniers mais comme Max avait augmenté sa défense , il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire sinon lancer son spectre à l'attaque , ce à quoi Max répliquait en envoyant le sien . Le genre de match classique . Kenny était toujours là et compulsait des données sur son ordinateur . Dizzy commençait à en avoir assez de recevoir toujours le même genre de données qui disait à chaque fois la même chose et le faisait bien remarquer à Kenny .   
  
-Alors Dizzy , ça donne quoi avec les nouvelles données ?  
  
-Comme la dernière fois , répétait-elle inlassablement , Tyson est trop impulsif pour gagner un match tenant de la défense .  
  
-Tyson , tu sais ce qui te reste à faire . disait alors Max , se mettant en position pour un nouveau duel .   
  
Et ça repartait de plus belle . En général , Billy et Andrew n'étaient que des spectateurs de ces entraînements et ne s'en lassait jamais .  
  
Kai , lui restait chez lui . Il n'aimait pas tellement sortir et puis se sentait mieux tout seul . Il passait ses journées à s'exercer . Il voulait que Dranzer refasse la même attaque que le jour du championnat , mais rien n'y faisait , il ne la reproduisait pas . Il n'abandonna pas , ce n'était pas son genre mais il étudiait ses anciennes attaques et tentait de les améliorer au maximum . Il ne savait pas trop si ça fonctionnait mais continuait à s'entrainer . Il avait reçu un e-mail de sa soeur lui disant qu'elles avaient remporté le championnat haut-la-main . Ca lui avait donné l'envie de s'entraîner bien plus encore . Il n'allait pas laisser des filles rattaper son niveau quand même .(1)   
  
Kenny avait reçu un message similaire , ce qui avait transporté Dizzy au septième ciel ("Tu vois les filles aussi sont d'excellentes joueuses de beyblade . ") et avait rendu ses modes d'entraînement encore plus dur , au grand dam de Max et Tyson .  
  
Ray était rentré dans son village et la première chose qu'il a faite , après avoir saluer Mariah et toute l'équipe des White Tiger , a été d'aller voir son grand-père et lui demander des renseignements au sujet des trois marques de griffe qu'il avait vu en rêve .  
  
-Tu parle des Marques du Fondateur ?  
  
Il avait complètement oublié qu'on les appellait comme ça . En fait , il avait oublié jusqu'à leurs existances et s'en était rappellé que grâce à ce souvenir qui était venu d'on ne sait où .  
  
-Je crois que ce sont elles . Que puis-je savoir dessus ?  
  
-Elles ont été faites par le premier de tout les White Tiger pour délimiter notre village . Il y en a aux quatre points cardinaux et nous n'avons pas le droit de sortir de ces limites ( quand il dit ça Ray rougi en pensant qu'il avait enfreind une des règles de base de son village ) .  
  
-Comment ont-elles été faites ?  
  
-Plus personne ne s'en souvient . Elles ont été faites il y a longtemps , bien trop longtemps pour nous la rappeller .  
  
-Ah . fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire . Il n'était pas plus avancé qu'avant et se posait encore plein de questions . Il se décida d'aller les voir , pour se souvenir plus précisément comment elles étaient . En chemin il tomba sur Mariah et Lee qui faisaient un combat d'entraînement .  
  
-Eh , Ray , l'interpella Mariah , tu veux faire un match contre moi ?  
  
-Désolé Mariah mais je n'ai pas le temps .  
  
-Et que dois-tu faire qui soit plus important que venir jouer avec nous ? lui demanda Lee .  
  
-Je dois aller voir un truc .  
  
-Et quoi donc ? repris Mariah intéressée .  
  
-Que savez vous au sujet des Griffes du Fondateur ?  
  
-C'est pour ça que tu ne viens pas avec nous ? s'indigna Lee mais lui répondant quand même . Elles ont été faites il y a des générations pour donner les limites de notre village par le premier des nôtres . Pourquoi ?  
  
-C'est ce que m'a répondu mon grand-père quand je lui en ai parlé . Je vais aller les voir car elles n'arrètent pas de me revenir .  
  
-Je peux t'accompagner ? demanda Mariah , laissant son match de côté .  
  
-Pourquoi,pas , fais comme tu veux .  
  
-Dans ce cas je viens avec vous , fit Lee en reprenant Galeon , si Mariah te suis je n'ai plus rien à faire .  
  
-Ne te sens pas obligé , répliqua Ray , sans pour autant l'empécher de les suivre .  
  
Ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'entrée du village et suivirent le chemin jusqu'à un énorme rocher . Il y avait effectivement trois marque inscrites , parallèles , comme faites par un animal . Mais un énorme animal , car elles faisait pas loin de trente centimètres de long et 5 centimètres de large .  
  
-Alors c'est ça les fameuses Griffes en question , fit Lee en les observant . Il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel .  
  
-Ben , elle sont quand même énormes , répliqua Mariah . D'après toi , comment a-t-on pu faire d'aussi énormes traces ?  
  
-On peux se servir d'un couteau pour faire ça , répondit-il , ou une autre chose du même genre .  
  
-Il n'y a qu'a vérifier , dit alors Ray en tirant un couteau d'assez grande taille de sa ceinture . Il s'approcha d'une pierre et y planta son arme et la fit glisser le long du rocher en faisant un bruit de craie crisse sur un tableau noir . Un bruit à vous donner la chair de poule . La marque qui y resta était minuscule en comparaison avec les autres .  
  
-Regarde , je ne pense pas que ces marques ont été faites par un couteau ou n'importe qu'elle autre arme blanche . conclu Ray . Si c'était ça j'aurais eu la même chose ici . ajoutat-il en montrant la petite pierre .  
  
-C'était juste une suggestion , marmonna Lee pour lui même . Ray de toute façon ne l'écoutait pas et se redirigeait vers le village , plongé dans ses pensées , ne faisant plus attention à ce qui l'entourait .  
  
-C'est un plaisir de t'accompagner , fit Mariah sur le ton du reproche .  
  
-Je ne vous ai pas obligé à me suivre , répliqua-t-il .  
  
Ce à quoi Mariah répondit en tirant la langue sous le regard de Lee qui tentait de se retenir d'éclater de rire . Le comportement enfantin de sa soeur l'avait toujours fait rire mais comme elle est susceptible , il évitait de le faire devant elle .  
  
-Laisse tomber , tu sais qu'il agit toujours comme ça , un moment il nous considère comme ses amis puis l'instant d'après nous ne sommes plus bon pour lui .  
  
Il faisait une allusion ouverte au fait que Ray les avait laissé tomber et était parti pour aller en ville participer à un championnat . Et qui plus est , il jouait dans une équipe concurrente qu'ils avait affronté pendant le championnat asiatique . En plus il avait eu le culot de le battre en finale et de remporter le tournoi , malgré le fait qu'il se soit entraîné pendant longtemps à maîriser les attaques de ses coéquipiers et celle du spectre de Ray , Driger . En y réfléchissant , c'est un peu à cause de ça qu'il lui en voulait . Il l'avait toujours convoité et c'est à Ray que son grand-père l'avait donné . Il laissa tomber , c'était fini , Ray avait Driger et lui Galéon , il aurait pu avoir pire . En plus il pouvait encore tenter de le battre en s'exerçant .  
  
Il sorti de ses pensées et retourna lui aussi vers le village avec Mariah qui continuait de raler contre l'attitude de Ray . Le pire dans tout ça c'est que Lee savait ce qu'elle pensait vraiment de lui et des sentiments qu'elle avait . Mais là , il préférait qu'elle se débrouille toute seule . On ne sait jamais ce qui peux se passer avec les amoureux et qu'elles seront leurs réactions .  
  
Le temps passant , Ray se posait encore des questions mais moins qu'avant , il se disait qu'il aurait bien des réponses un jours où l'autre . Il était quand même allé jusqu'à lire des livres espérant trouver quelque chose au sujet des marques . Il trouva un texte qui en parlait mais c'était très vague :  
  
"Les Griffes du Fondateurs ont été faites il y a longtemps , quand le premier de nôtres est arrivé et a décidé de s'installé ici . C'était un Réna qui pouvait encore changer mais il a voulu vivre loin des siens avec sa famille . " . Ca continuait encore un peu comme ça . Ray ne comprit pas grand chose , il ne savait pas ce qu'était un "Réna" ni ce que voulait dire ce livre en disant qu'il pouvait encore changer . "Changer " pourquoi ? Il ne trouva rien d'autre à ce sujet ,malgré toute ses recherches . Ils ne s'y intéressa plus et ne fit que s'occuper de sa toupie jusqu'à ce qu'il ait un message de Kenny qui lui demandait s'il pouvait venir les rejoindre . Il se demanda pourquoi il l'appellait mais les rejoind quand même .  
  
Ils avaient fait appel à lui car il y avait un petit championnat auquel ils aimeraient bien participer mais devaient être l'équipe complète pour en faire parti . Maintenant qu'il était là , ils étaient content , surtout Tyson qui avait hâte d'aller montrer le résultat de son entraînement à son "public" (1), et pret à montrer leur valeur .  
  
-Comment ce déroule ce tournoi ? demanda Ray .  
  
-Ce n'est pas comme ceux que nous avons déjà menés . répondit Kenny tout en consultant son P.C. qui ne le quittait jamais . Il y a deux groupes . Tout d'abord un joueur de chaque équipe devra se battre contre un joueur de toute les équipes adverses de son groupe en un seul match . Ensuite les équipes finalistes feront un duel à un contre un . L'équipe perdante devra aller s'entrainer dans un lieu désigné à l'avance avec un membre de l'équipe gagnante .  
  
-Ca va être rapide alors , fanfarronait Tyson .(2)  
  
-Pas si tu garde une attitude pareille , lui fit remarquer gentiment Max .  
  
-Il n'y a pas de soucis à avoir , on est les meilleurs , personnes ne peux nous battre .  
  
-Tu oublie qu'il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué , fit Kenny sur le ton de la morale . Concentre toi un peu .  
  
-Ca va , il n'y a pas plus concentré que moi .  
  
-Je vois ça .  
  
En fait Kenny ne voyait pas ça du tout . Il voyait un enfant jouer au beyblade et se prenant pour un champion invaincu , ce qui est faux . Combien de fois il avait vu Tyson se faire éjecter d'une arène sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire contre ça . Bon , d'accord , il avait remporté quelques matchs mais pas assez pour faire le fanfaron . Et rien n'y faisait , il agissait toujours comme le meilleur joueur du monde . Kenny était même pret à penser que s'il s'entraînait un peu il serait capable de le battre facilement . Le problème est qu'il ne s'intéressait au beyblade que pour le côté technique de la chose , pas pour faire des matchs et encore moins en championnat . Enfin , il n'y pensa plus , les choses étant ce quelles sont il ne pouvait que tenter de limiter le plus possible l'attitude vantarde et emportée de son ami mais il savait qu'il ne pourrai pas y faire grand chose . Enfin , chassez le naturel , il revient au galop comme on dit . Tyson était comme ça , la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de s'en accomoder comme tout les autres membres de l'équipe des Bladebreakers qui eux n'avaient pas vraiment le choix , pas plus que lui d'ailleurs . A la longue , on s'habitue à tout , même au pire . En parlant de concentration , il se rendit compte que Max lui parlait depuis tout à l'heure , mais qu'il n'avait rien écouté :  
  
-...et que finalement que Tyson joue ne serai pas une mauvaise idée .  
  
-Hm ? Pardon Max , mais je n'ai rien écouté .  
  
-Et c'est toi qui me demande de me concentrer , fit Tyson sournoisement . Tu n'écoute pas non plus .  
  
-Mais moi ce n'est qu'une fois de temps en temps , toi c'est tout le temps , répliqua Kenny , piqué au vif et excédé par l' attitude aussi supérieure de Tyson , en général , c'est Kai qui est comme ça et il n'y prétait pas attention car il sait qu'il est toujours comme ça et que lui est un des meilleurs et lui peut se le permettre , mais là , il ne supportait pas que Tyson agisse de la sorte . Ca le rendait tout simplement malade .  
  
-D'accord , ça va , ça va , dit Tyson en se retournant tranquillement ne prenant pas garde à l'humeur de Kenny (3) , Pas besoin de s'énerver . Donc c'est moi qui joue aux éliminatoire c'est ça ?  
  
-Si personne ne conteste , oui , lui répondit Max . Personne ne dit rien et Max jugea qu'ils étaient tous d'accord . Et tu as intérêt à nous faire gagner .  
  
-Tu peux compter sur moi .  
  
Si on doit compter sur toi , c'est pas sûr qu'on passe les éliminatoires , pas tant que tu agiras comme un enfant , pensa Kenny . Il ne le dit pas bien sûr . De toute façon , il était quasiment certain qu'il ne l'écouterai pas , on ne l'écoute pratiquement jamais de toute façon . Sauf pour ce qui est de réparer les toupies abimées ou pour les améliorer au maximum , là il était utile . En plus ça ne lui déplaisait pas . On ne le dérangeait pas et il pouvait poursuivre ses recherches . Il voulait simplement un peu plus de reconnaissance pour son travail . On acclame souvent les beybladeurs pour leurs superbes matchs , mais le publics ne penses jamais à ceux qui les font ou les réparent . Ils ne penses qu'à ceux qui sont dans l'arène . Il trouvait ça dommage , mais ça ne changerai probablement jamais .  
  
-Chef ? appella Ray , Eh Chef tu écoute ?  
  
Plongé dans ses pensées et sur son ordinateur , il n'avait pas prit attention à ce qui l'entourai . Ray semblait l'appeller depuis quelque minutes .  
  
-Je t'écoute , qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?  
  
-Je voulais juste te dire que les matchs commencent et que Tyson était déjà pret devant l'arène .  
  
-Incapable de se tenir en place celui là . fut son seul commentaire .  
  
-Comme d'habitude , répondit Ray , philosophiquement .  
  
Tyson se tenait devant l'arène , pret à lancer sa toupie dès que l'arbitre signalerai le début du combat . Il était tendu comme avant chaque duel et là plus encore car il avait face à lui plusieurs beybladeurs . Mais il avait Dragoon à ses côtés et une grande confiance en lui , il savait que tout irai bien et qu'il gagnerai leur place en finale . Il en était sûr , il allait leur montrer à tous sa valeur .  
  
Fin du sixième chapitre  
  
Jessie :-Il ne s'y passe pas grand chose .  
  
Rachel :-Comme à chaque fois entre deux championnat . Il y aura plus de truc dans le prochain chapitre .  
  
Jessie :-Je l'espère parce que sinon , personne ne voudra plus lire cette histoire .  
  
Rachel :-Tu peux me croire , il y aura de l'action .  
  
(1)Jessie : Quel macho ce mec .  
  
Rachel : Ca doit bien venir de quelqu'un . ^____^  
  
Jessie : Ca veut dire quoi ça ?  
  
Rachel : D'après toi ? Qui la éduqué ?   
  
Jessie : Celui qui la éduqué n'est en aucun cas coupable de cet état de chose .  
  
Rachel : Moi je dit rien .  
  
Jessie: Il vaut mieux pour toi .  
  
(2)Jessie : A ceux qui ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte , Tyson est un vantard chronique .  
  
Rachel : Il aurait fallu être aveugle . Et toi , tu va aller le lui dire , comme à ton habitude .  
  
Jessie : Tu me connais , je dit touours toute la vérité .  
  
Rachel : Et tu en profite . On passe au (3) ?  
  
Jessie : Vas-y .  
  
(3)Jessie : Notez , il agit toujours comme ça et ce n'est pas demain que ça va changer .  
  
Tyson : Tu as fini de m'insulter comme ça ?  
  
Jessie : Mais je ne fait que dire la vérité moi .  
  
Tyson : Non , ce n'est pas vrai .  
  
Rachel:C'est fini vous deux ?  
  
Tyson : C'est elle qui me provoque .  
  
Jessie : Mais c'est pas vrai , je ne dit que la vérité .  
  
Rachel :(mal à la tête ) -______- Ca m'est égal , mais mettez la en veilleuse .  
  
Jessie :(chuchote)Vantard .  
  
Tyson (chuchote aussi)Menteuse .  
  
Rachel:Allez vous battre plus loin et laissez moi travailler tranquille . Je n'aurai jamais la paix avec ces deux là et cette fic ne finira jamais .  
  
Tyson :Tant mieux .  
  
Rachel:J'ai entendu 


	7. La défaite et le voyage

Pour ceux que ça intéresse , voici la suite .  
  
7  
  
Tyson se tenai face à l'arène . Comme d'habitude il voulait montrer à tout le monde qu'il était le meilleur . Il avait face à lui une dizaine d'autres beybladeurs venus comme lui participer au tournoi et arriver en finale .   
  
-Trois ... Deux ... Un ... Hypervitesse . décompta l'arbitre .  
  
Tyson ne perdi pas de temps et envoya sa toupie dans l'arène .  
  
-Allez Dragoon , éjecte les toutes .   
  
Dragoon ne se fit pas prier et s'empressa d'obéir . Au bout de quelque secondes il ne resta plus aucune toupie dans l'arène que celle de Tyson . Il la ramassa et se hâta de retourner sur le banc avec son équipe .   
  
-Vous avez vu ça . Ca n'a pas trainé . Qu'est-ce-qui ce passe maintenant ?  
  
-Les éliminatoires sont terminés , lui répondit Max . Les équipes qui vont s'affronter en finale seront nous contre Les Lost Ghost . Qui s'y colle ?   
  
-Pourquoi pas toi puis Ray et Tyson pour finir ? suggéra Kenny .  
  
-Moi ca me va . répondit Tyson .  
  
-Moi aussi .  
  
-Il n'y a pas de problème pour moi . Kai ? demanda Ray ?  
  
-Faites comme vous voulez , ça m'est égal .  
  
-Alors c'est dit . Vous ferez la finale dans cet ordre .en conclu Kenny .  
  
Ils durent attendre dix minutes durant lesquelles Kenny jeta un oeil sur les toupies des trois beybladeurs qui allaient jouer et jugea qu'avec elles ils avaient toutes leur chance de gagner .   
  
-Kenny , tu sais quelque chose sur ces Lost Ghost ? demanda Ray .  
  
-Pas grand chose , je dirais même rien du tout . J'ai beau chercher dans la banque de données de Dizzy , je ne trouve rien . A croire qu'avant ce tournoi ils n'existaient pas .   
  
-Pourtant si ils se sont inscrits c'est qu'ils doivent avoir remportés des matchs , ou des duels . continua Max . Sans compter qu'ils sont en finale .  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave que l'on ai ou pas quelque chose sur eux , intervint tyson . une chose est sûre est que qui que ce soit ils ne tiendront pas longtemps face à nous .  
  
-Si tu le dit .  
  
-Si je le dit , c'est que c'est vrai . Allez Max , les matchs vont commencer et c'est à toi que reviens l'honneur de faire l'ouverture .  
  
-Ca va , j'y vais , pas besoin de me pousser .   
  
Tout en disant cela Max s'approcha de l'arène . C'était une arène de format classique , sans aucun obstacle que l'adversaire . Il mit sa toupie sur son lanceur et attendi .  
  
-Trois... Deux... Un ... Hypervitesse.  
  
A ce signal Max envoya sa toupie dans l'arène . Elle se positionna au centre de l'arène alors que celle de son adversaire continuait à faire des tours autour .  
  
-Tu ne fait rien ? Tu ne gagneras pas comme ça .  
  
-Qui est tu pour me le dire ?  
  
-Ton adversaire et je m'appelle Marco pour ton information . Je me base sur ce que je vois et ce n'est pas très réjouissant pour toi .  
  
-Tu n'en sais rien du tout . Draciel , à toi .  
  
Draciel se mit à bouger et parti à la poursuite de son ennemi .   
  
-Rien que ça . Esquive .   
  
La toupie se déplaça et Draciel la dépassa . Ce faisant , l'autre la chassa et éjecta Draciel qui attéri à côté de lui . Max alla la ramasser tout honteux tandis que le Marco en question prenait sa toupie et revenait auprès des siens , le regard hautain .  
  
-Désolé les gars . Je n'ai pas réussi .  
  
-C'est pas grave , lui dit Ray , On va tenter de se rattraper avec nos matchs . C'est à mon tour .  
  
Ceci dit Ray s'approcha à son tour de l'arène en même temps que le membre de l'autre équipe .   
  
-Trois... Deux... Un... Hypervitesse . clama l'arbitre .  
  
A l'inverse de Max , Ray demanda à Driger de pourchasser la toupie adverse . Mais , là aussi l'adversaire ne cilla pas , il prit même un sourire narquois qui démontrai qu'il était maître de la situation , ou en apparence du moins .  
  
-Ca ne va servir à rien . Quoi que tu puisse faire , cela va être inutile . Je m'appelle Malcom si ca peut intéresser .  
  
Ray préféra ne rien répondre et se contenta de chercher à envisager toute les possibilités dans ce match .  
  
-Driger , les Griffes du Tigre .  
  
-Inutile .  
  
Driger changea de direction et alla à l'encontre de son adversaire , de même que Malcom ordonna à sa toupie de se diriger vers Driger . L'impact fut violent et un épais nuage gris s'éleva de l'arène . Quand il se fut dissipé , on pu voir le résultat : Driger s'était arrété alors que celle de Malcom continua de tourner pendant quelques secondes encore .  
  
Ray ne dit rien quant au résultat , ni même son équipe mais ils avaient bien compri qu'ils avait perdu un championnat , eux qui était champion du monde . Leur moral était au plus bas mais il y avait un moyen de ne pas perdre la face . Il suffisait que Tyson gagne (1) .  
  
Il ne perdi pas de temps comme à son habitude et au signal de l'arbitre il envoya Dragoon .  
  
-Allez Dragoon , éjecte le .  
  
-Tu perds ton temps . Jamais tu ne pourra me battre .  
  
-Tais toi . Je ne veux pas de ton avis .  
  
-Comme si j'avais besoin de ta permission pour parler . Je ne demande la permission à personne pour faire ce que je veux .  
  
-Tu devrai recevoir des ordres plus souvent , ça te calmerai .  
  
-Mais ce n'est pas le cas . Allez bats-toi et montre moi ta valeur .  
  
-C'est demandé si gentiment . Dragoon , attaque Fantôme Ouragan .  
  
-Trop facile . A chaque match tu répète la même attaque . Tout le monde le sait et peut te battre .  
  
-Grrrrr . Tu m'énerve .  
  
-Ce n'est pas dur . Tu es sur les nerfs tout le temps .  
  
-Je ne veux plus t'entendre .  
  
-Dans la vie on entend pas toujours ce que l'on veut . Mais si tu le prend comme ça , tu vas voir . Attaque .  
  
La toupie obéi à cet ordre , fit une embardée et bombarda de coups répétés Dragoon . Après une minutes sous ce régime Dragoon buta sur un défaut de l'arène du aux matchs précédents , de même que la toupie adverse . Toutes deux s'élevèrent dans les airs sans arréter de s'attaquer . Pour finir Dragoon attéri hors de l'arène à la suite d'une frappe plus puissante de la toupie adversaire qui elle retomba calmement dans l'arène et se remit à tourner autour .  
  
-Mais c'est pas vrai , c'est pas vrai , c'est pas vrai , c'est pas ...  
  
-Le répéter ne changera rien . l'interrompi son adversaire avec un sourire supérieur aux lèvres .  
  
-Chacun son tour Tyson , lui dit Kai qui s'était approché .  
  
-Ca te va bien de parler mais je ne sais pas si tu est au courant mais vous avez perdu .  
  
-Et alors ? Oh non !  
  
-Et si . Alors tu me remet ?  
  
-An... Antonio . Qu'est ce que tu fait là ?  
  
-Je prend ma revanche . Et tu sais qui on va vous envoyer pour vous entrainer ?   
  
-Je pense savoir .  
  
-Oui et tu ne te trompe pas .  
  
A ces mot une personne sortie de l'ombre et s'approcha du centre de la pièce .   
  
-Né... Néko , c'est toi ?  
  
-Et qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Dit à ton équipe que le train part demain à huit heure . Il vaut mieux qu'il soit présent pour le départ .  
  
Elle sorti en même temps que l'équipe des Lost Ghost .  
  
-Kai ? Tu la connait ? Depuis quand ?  
  
-Ne t'occupe pas de ça .  
  
-Mais ...  
  
-Ne t'occupe pas de ça , Tyson , dit-il en haussant un peu la voix , preuve qu'il perdait le contrôle de lui même .  
  
Le lendemain matin tous se retrouvèrent à la gare mais ils n'y trouvèrent pas Néko . Comme le train allait partir ils se dirent qu'elle devait déjà être à l'intérieur et ne se posèrent plus de question . Le début du voyage fut calme . Ray lisait un livre , Max écoutait de la musique en feuilletant un magasine , Kenny pianotait sur son ordinateur et Kai était perdu dans ses pensées . Tyson lui dormait . Comme il était très énervé et ne pouvait pas tenir en place , Max a réussi à le convaincre ( de force (2) ) de prendre un somnifère , ce qui fait que tout le voyage était assez tranquille .  
  
A l'heure du déjeuner ils virent enfin Néko arriver .   
  
-Salut . Vous êtes l'équipe que je doit entrainer c'est ça ?  
  
-Effectivement , lui répondit Max enchanté .   
  
-Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là avec nous ce matin ? lui demanda Ray sans lever les yeux de son livre .  
  
-J'étais occupé . De toute façon vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour monter dans un train non ?  
  
-Bien sûr que non . Tu te prend pour qui ? lui répondit Kai sèchement .  
  
-Je ne me prend pour personne , répondit-elle du tac-au-tac . En tout cas je sais rester à ma place moi .  
  
-Mais bien sur .   
  
-Non mais qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? C'est ta défaite que tu digère mal ?  
  
-Non , c'est toi que je digère mal . Que fait-tu là ?  
  
Les autres membres assistaient à la joute verbale entre Kai et Néko . Ils n'avaient jamais vu leur capitaine se comporter de cette façon . Ray allait essayer d'intervenir quand quelqu'un les poussa en arrivère dans un autre compartiment qu'elle referma avec soin . On n'entendait plus que des voix étouffées .  
  
-Il vaut mieux les laisser seuls pour le moment .  
  
-Vous ne pensez pas qu'ils vont s'entretuer ? demanda Kenny .  
  
-Non , je ne pense pas . Ils n'oseront jamais .  
  
-Vous êtes sûr ? demanda Max tout en s'approchant de la vitre de la porte . Ils avaient l'air bien parti pourtant .  
  
-Ils ont des tas de chose à mettre au point .  
  
-Mais qui êtes vous ? demanda Ray .  
  
-Le grand-père de Néko . Et je connais un peu Kai .  
  
-Comment ça se fait ? s'étonna Max .  
  
-J'ai élevé Néko . Elle s'est mit au beyblade et à trouvé une équipe . C'est là où elle à rencontré Kai .  
  
-Ca explique pas mal de trucs . Mais pourquoi ils passent leur temps à se prendre le bec ? demanda Ray .  
  
-Vous n'aurez qu'à leur demander . répondit-il en leur faisant un sourire malicieux .  
  
-Bon , on va les rejoindre ?   
  
Quand ils arrivèrent devant Kai et Néko , la situation n'avait pas changé . Il continuait à se disputer . Ils jugèrent utiles de les séparer . Le voyage se fini calmement . Tyson se réveilla quelques minutes avant l'arrivée du train en gare et montra qu'il avait faim par un énorme gargouilli d'estomac .   
  
Ils sortirent de la gare mais n'allèrent pas manger , car ils avaient un bus à prendre pour aller sur le lieu de leur entrainement . Ils y arrivèrent deux heures après . Le voyage se fit dans le silence car Kai et Néko se faisait la tête et les autres étaient trop épuisés pour parler . Ils se contentèrent de prendre leurs affaire et de les entrposer dans la petite maison qui leur avait été attribuée . Ils ne faisaient attention à rien . Ils s'endormirent dans un sommeil sans rêve , Les garçons dans une sorte de dortoir et Néko dans une chambre séparée de même que son grand-père .  
  
fin du chapitre 7 .  
  
Rachel:-Enfin fini .  
  
Jessie:-Si on compte tout les ennuis techniques , tu a écrit ce chapitres 3 fois .  
  
Rachel :-Tu es contente j'espère , il y a eu de l'action .  
  
Jessie:-Tant mieux pour les -rares- lecteurs .  
  
Rachel:-C'est gentil de se sentir encouragée . -______________-   
  
(1) Jessie:-Si ils doivent compter sur Tyson pour sauver leur honneur , je les plaint .  
  
Tyson :-Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais je suis le champion du monde .  
  
Jessie:- Et alors ? Je te bat quand je veux .  
  
Tyson:-C'est normal , tu triche .  
  
Jessie:-Je ne triche jamais .  
  
Tyson :-Si tu triche . La preuve ton ...  
  
Jessie *lui mettant la main sur la bouche* :-Tu dit ça et je t'abat . Rachel , je crois que tu devrai lui faire ce que tu sais dans ton autre fic .  
  
Rachel:-Message reçu .  
  
(2)Jessie:-Il a dut se faire prier un peu . Max , à ta place je lui aurai donner tout la boite .  
  
Tyson :-T'es folle , ça m'aurait tué .  
  
Jessie:-Et ensuite ? Si vous tenez à Tyson , prévenez dans une review et je le laisserai en vie , ceux qui ne tienne pas à lui , reviewer quand même , vous n'êtes pas exemps . Et ça muscle les doigts en plus . 


	8. Le visiteur

J'avais oublié de le préciser la dernière fois , Néko et son grand-père ne m'appartiennent pas , mais à un(e) autre fanfiqueur(se) qui a bien voulu me la préter . Ceci dit , je vais changer un peu son histoire ( sauf son passé ) pour éviter de faire trop de plagiat .  
  
  
  
8  
  
Le lendemain matin , quand les bladebreakers se réveillèrent , ils se trouvèrent face à Néko qui lisait un journal tout en buvant du thé et à un énorme petit déjeuner , ce qui ne fut pas pour déplaire à Tyson .(1)  
  
-C'est toi qui à cuisiné tout ça ? demanda Tyson entre deux bouchée .  
  
-Non . C'était déjà là quand je me suis levé .  
  
-Ton grand-père alors . suggéra Max .  
  
-Lui ? Cuisiner ? J'aimerai bien vois ça . J'ai du apprendre à faire à manger seule car je sais que je ne peux pas compter sur lui pour ça .  
  
-D'ailleur où il est ? Il dort encore ?  
  
-Il n'est pas dans sa chambre . Je suis allé y jeter un coup d'oeil et c'est comme si personne n'y avait dormi . Je suis sûre qu'il est sorti . répondit-elle .  
  
-Et si au lieu de s'entrainer aujourd'hui on allait visiter un peu où on est ? proposa Ray .  
  
-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée , concilia Néko . Qui est partant ?  
  
-Chui d'accord , dit Tyson tout en avalant un croissant .  
  
-Moi aussi , je suis pour , annonça Max .  
  
-Je ne viens pas avec vous . Je reste ici et vais m'entrainer . déclara Kai en se levant de table et en sortant de la pièce .  
  
-Tant pis pour toi . lui lança Tyson .  
  
Peu après avoir tout rangé dans la cuisine , ils sortirent de la maison . Ils virent un ensemble de chalet ( une dizaine ) placé en cercle .   
  
-On dirait une sorte de village , s'exclama Max . Dis , Néko , tu sais si quelqu'un vit ici ?  
  
-Apparemment pas , lui répondit Ray qui s'était approché d'une maison à proximité . Il avait tenté d'ouvrir une porte qui s'était révélée fermée .  
  
-Vous savez où on est ? demanda Tyson .  
  
-Où on est importe peu . répliqua Néko , le fait est que quelqu'un vit ici .  
  
-Ou habitait . dit Tyson sur un ton lugubre .  
  
-Non , habite . Regarde , cet endroit est plutôt bien entretenu . Si personne n'y habitait plus , il y aurait plus de dégradation .  
  
-Tu as sans doute raison . Eh , Néko , je voulais savoir , tu as un spectre ?  
  
-Bien sur que oui , répondit-elle en portant sa main à sa poche et en en sortant sa toupie , mon spectre , c'est elle .   
  
Les trois bladebreakers se penchèrent sur sa main . Son spectre représentait un ange blanc .   
  
-Il est joli . Il s'appelle comment ?  
  
-Elle pas il . C'est une fille . Elle s'appelle Gabrielle .  
  
-Il existe des genres chez les spectres ? s'étonna Tyson . Je ne le savais pas .  
  
-A vrai dire , peu de personne le savent , même dans le milieu du beyblade . Je ne le sais que parce que mon spectre est une fille , sinon j'aurais douté aussi .  
  
-Elle semble puissante , affirma Ray . Un match contre moi , ça te tente ?  
  
-Je n'y voit pas d'inconvénient , mais je te préviens , Gabrielle a des pouvoirs très spéciaux .  
  
-Quel genre de pouvoirs ?  
  
-Tu verras bien . Allez suivez moi .  
  
Ils rentrèrent et suivirent Néko à travers la maison jusqu'à une plaque posé sur le sol .  
  
-Où ça mène ?   
  
-Quelle question stupide .(2) D'après toi ?  
  
Elle leva la plaque et descendi les marches de l'escalier .Une fois en bas , ils eurent face à eux une gigantesque salle d'entrainement . Il y avait au moins une vingtaine d'arènes différentes représentants différents terrains . Et pour le plus grand bonheur de Kenny (3) il y avait aussi un grand ordinateur permettant de calculer le niveau de difficulté de chaque arène , les capacités des toupies et autre . En entrant ils virent Kai sortir de la pièce des ordinateurs .  
  
-Tu ne veux pas t'entrainer avec nous ? demanda Tyson .  
  
-Je me suis assez entrainé pour aujourd'hui . Faites ça sans moi .  
  
-Toujours aussi sympathique . commenta Tyson .  
  
-Alors , quel arène choisis-tu ?  
  
-Laisse moi réfléchir , lui répondit Ray tout en regardant les différentes arènes et en se demandant laquelle serait la meilleure pour Driger , celle là , se décidat-il .  
  
L'arène en question était composée de pierre et de rocher sur toute sa surface .  
  
-Ca me va . Prépare toi . dit-elle en plaçant sa toupie sur son lanceur .  
  
-C'est moi l'arbitre , déclara Tyson . Trois ... Deux ... Un ... Hypervitesse !  
  
Les deux toupies furent envoyée en même temps au centre de l'arène .  
  
-Driger , attaque les Griffes du Tigre .  
  
-Gabrielle , esquive .  
  
Gabrielle augmenta sa vitesse de rotation ce qui lui permi de dépasser Driger et de ne pas subir l'attaque portée .   
  
-Tu veux jouer à ça , d'accord . Driger , poursuit la .  
  
Driger augmenta aussi sa vitesse et rattrapa vite Gabrielle . Il s'en suivi une course à travers toute l'arène sans qu'un seul des deux concurents ne prennent la tête .  
  
-Gabrielle , attaque .  
  
Garielle se déporta du côté de Driger et lui infligea un coup puissant qui eu pour but de l'éjecter de l'arène .  
  
-Tu es douée . la complimenta Ray en récupérant sa toupie .  
  
-Ray , tu as remarqué ? L'attaque de Driger a été beaucoup plus puissante .  
  
-Oui , j'ai vu . Comment ça se fait d'après toi ?  
  
-C'est un des pouvoirs de Gabrielle . lui répondit Néko .  
  
-Un pouvoir un peu inutile vu que ça renforce l'adversaire . répliqua Tyson .  
  
-Que tu crois . Gabrielle n'a renforcé l'attaque de Driger que parce que je lui ait permi de le faire . Dans un match en championnat elle ne l'aurait pas fait .  
  
-Un pouvoir comme ça ne doit pas pouvoir exister , affirma Kenny . C'est impossible .  
  
-Pour un de vos spectres , oui sans doute . Mais le mien est spécial .   
  
-Spécial ? s'exclama Tyson . A quel point ?  
  
-Spécial . C'est un des spectres spéciaux . Il est très rare . C'est un spectre qui renforce les autres .   
  
-J'en ai déjà entendu parler . dit Kenny pas dessus son ordinateur . Mais je ne savais pas qu'il existait vraiment .  
  
-Maintenant tu le sais .  
  
-Mais elle n'est pas plus dure à entrainer ?  
  
-Pas plus qu'un autre . Pourquoi ?  
  
-Pour savoir . Dis moi ...  
  
Un bruit d'estomac l'interrompit sur sa lancée .  
  
-Euh ... si on allait manger ? demanda timidement Tyson .  
  
-Si tu veux . lui répondit Néko pendant que tout les autres éclataient de rire .  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent , ils virent que là aussi le déjeuné avait été préparé .   
  
-Bon , là ça devient grave , dit Ray . On a vérifié , personne n'est là et pourtant nos repas sont préparés .  
  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plaint , répliqua Tyson , ces repas sont excellents .  
  
-Hm ...  
  
-Vous compter faire quoi cet après-midi ? demanda Max . Moi je vais prendre un des vélos que j'ai repéré tout à l'heure et faire un tour dans la montagne .  
  
-Soit prudent , lui conseilla Néko . Moi je vais m'entrainer au combat .  
  
-Faut que je travaille avec ce super ordinateur d'entrainement . déclara Kenny .  
  
-Et moi alors , je compte plus ? rala Dizzy .  
  
-Si bien sûr mais il faut bien que je sache toute les capacités de cet engin .  
  
-Parle à mon clavier .  
  
-Mais Dizzy ...  
  
-Et moi je vais m'entrainer avec Tyson .  
  
Une fois le déjeuné fini Max alla prendre un vélo pendant que les autres vaquaient à leurs occupations et prit la direction de la montagne . Il grimpa jusqu'à un sommet élevé et s'arréta pour admirer la vue . De là où il était il pouvait voir toute la vallée , il voyait le petit village et ses alentours . Malheureusement , quand il se releva pour enfourcher son vélo et redescendre il ne vit pas la pierre et fit une belle chute qui s'arréta un dizaine de mètres plus bas , sur un rocher en sailli . Il tomba évanoui .  
  
Du côté des autres ,le soleil commençait à se coucher , Néko s'entrainait dehors , dans le jardin quand elle s'arréta pour prendre une orangeade . Quand elle ressortit elle ne put s'empécher de regarder la nature qui l'entourai . Elle observa la cascade , puis la forêt , la montagne ... Plus elle regardait plus elle était émerveillée par ce paysage . Soudain son regard s'accrocha sur quelque chose , ou plutôt quelqu'un . Cette personne portait un manteau bleu nuit , un large chapeau de la même couleur et montait un cheval noir comme une nuit sans lune .  
  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH .  
  
-Néko ? demanda Ray qui venait d'arriver au pas de course , qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas ?  
  
-Sur ... Sur la montagne , dit-elle tremblante , un fant... un fantôme .  
  
A ces mots , Ray douta un peu de ce qu'elle venait de dire mais il regarda quand même mais partout où il portait son regard , il ne voyait personne .  
  
-Tu as du rêver , il n'y a personne .  
  
-Tu ... Tu as sans doute raison .  
  
Mais à ce moment elle préféra rentrer et reporta son entrainement au lendemain quand il ferait plus clair .  
  
Max se réveilla quand le soleil finissait de se coucher avec une douleur vive à la cheville . Quand il posa les yeux dessus , il vit qu'elle était foulée et se jugea , à raison , incapable de redescendre . Avisant une petite grotte à proximité il se traina à l'intérieur en comptant y passer la nuit . Il tomba dans les vappes peu de temps après y être entré .   
  
-C'est pas vrai . Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il fait ?  
  
-Calme toi Tyson et arrète de faitre les cent pas comme ça , tu me donne le tourni .  
  
-Mais ça ne te fait rien toi ? Max n'est pas encore revenu et il est près de minuit .   
  
-Il reviendra peut-être dans quelques minutes .  
  
-Moi je dit qu'on devrai aller le chercher .  
  
-Ray , je pense comme lui , il pourrai être en danger .  
  
-Bon , d'accord . On va y aller .  
  
Ils s'équipèrent en lampe de poche et se dirigèrent vers la montagne . Ils suivirent le sentier jusqu'à ce qu'il se sépare en deux .  
  
-Bon , Kenny , tu viens avec moi , Néko et Tyson , vous prenez ce chemin et nous celui-là . On se retrouve ici dans une heure .   
  
Max lui sortait du brouillard et sentait qu'on le portait . Quand il voulu ouvrir les yeux , il s'aperçu qu'il avait un bandeau sur les yeux .  
  
-Qui ... Qui êtes vous ?   
  
-Laisse tomber qui je suis . N'enlève pas le bandeau .   
  
-Pourquoi ?   
  
-Parce que je l'ai dit .  
  
Max préféra écouter ce qu'on lui ordonnait car , dans l'état où il était il ne pourrait lutter avec personne . Il entendi qu'on l'appellait .  
  
-Max ! Où es-tu ?  
  
-C'est ici que je te laisse , lui dit-on en le posant sur une pierre .  
  
-Attendez ...  
  
Il enleva son bandeau mais ne vit personne que Ray et Kenny qui s'approchait .  
  
-Comment ça va ?   
  
-J'ai déjà vu des jours meilleurs . Vous n'auriez pas vu quelqu'un partir ?  
  
-Non , juste toi assis ici . Pourquoi ?  
  
Une fois rentré chez eux les beybladeur tentaient d'élucider là quation de leur mystérieux visiteur .  
  
-Donc , il y a effectivement quelqu'un ici . La question est que nous veut-il ?  
  
-Il doit nous vouloir du bien , vu qu'il m'a conduit à vous .  
  
-Ou du mal , il m'a fait peur rappelle toi .  
  
-Ce n'était peut-être pas volontaire .  
  
-Et si on allait ce coucher , proposa Tyson , il est une heure du matin .   
  
-Tu as raison . Bonne nuit .  
  
Fin du chapitre 8  
  
Rachel :-Chapitre 8 fini .  
  
Jessie :-Ca s'est un bon chapitre .  
  
Aximili*qui vient d'arriver* :-Tu dis ça parce que tu y est , pas vrai ?  
  
Jessie :-Tu veux tout leur dire aussi ?  
  
Rachel:- Salut Axi . Comment vas-tu ?  
  
Aximili :- Ca va , ça va . Je dois vous montrer un truc , vous venez ?  
  
Rachel:-Attend , on termine ça et on arrive .  
  
(1)Ray:- Tyson , tu devrai manger moins . Tu vas avoir une indigestion et il n'y a pas d'hopital ici .  
  
Tyson:-Mais je suis en pleine croissance .  
  
Jessie:-Tu es toujours en pleine croissance . Essait de manger moins ça changerai .  
  
(2)Jessie:- C'est Tyson qui la posée , fallait pas s'attendre à autre chose .  
  
Tyson:-Jessie-_______________-  
  
(3)Aximili:-Pour le plus grand malheur de Dizzy . 


	9. Une nuit de pleinde Lune

Rien de nouveau à dire , Néko ne m'appartient toujours pas , pas plus que les bladebreakers même si je m'amuse avec eux sur MSN ( pas vrai Leen ? ) . Dernier détail , Marion n'est pas à moi mais existe , pour les droits d'auteurs , allez la voir .Bonne lecture .  
  
Chapitre 9 : Une nuit de pleine lune  
  
C était un soir de pleine lune, ou la fraîcheur de la nuit pénétrait jusqu au plus profond des os pour les glacer les bois s agitaient. Les animaux diurnes restaient blottis au cœur de leurs terriers les nocturnes, eux fuyaient la créature qui se dirigeait vers la petite habitation.  
  
Apres une journée de dure labeur, les BladeBreakers, Kenny et Neko étaient réunis autour d'un succulent repas, qui étais lui aussi apparu miraculeusement. Tyson s ' empiffrait, disant que puisqu'on leur faisait cadeau d'un si bon dîner, il fallait en profiter. Il y eu un terrible hurlement . Neko se leva d un bond. Tyson dégluti difficilement ce qu'il avait en bouche. Max, s'était figé sur place n'osant plus faire un mouvement. Kenny demanda timidement : - C' était quoi ça ? - Ça venait de dehors, dit Ray en se levant à son tour. Kai se dépêcha d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à travers une fenêtre. - Il y a quelque chose qui bouge dehors, avoua-t-il. - Allons voir, dit Neko. Lorsqu'ils furent dehors, ils aperçurent une grande forme noire s'en aller vers l'autre coté de la maison . - C est peut être un voleur, dit Tyson . - Suivons le, dit Ray. - Tu es sûr ? Ils tournèrent au coin et virent les deux yeux jaunes les fixaient dans l'obscurité. La bête attendait ce moment pour attaquer. - Ecartez-vous , s'écria Kai en poussant Kenny sur le côté. La bête chargea et griffa Neko à l'épaule droite. Neko tomba à terre une main tenant son épaule ensanglantée. -Neko !!!!!! cria Ray. -Neko est ce que ça va ? demanda Max - Oui je vais bien, la griffure est profonde mais ça va all... Neko fut soudain prise des convulsions. - Neko, qu'est ce qui t arrives ? L apparence de Neko se changeait, ces cheveux poussaient, ces yeux furent bientôt habités par une pupille ovale, ses ongles grandissaient pour devenir de véritables griffes. -Neko ... -ATTENTION la créature revient par là !!!!!!!!!! Cria Kenny pour avertir ses camarades qui restaient sans mouvement devant la transformation de Neko. Ils se retournèrent tous pour voir accourir la bête vers eux. Personne n'osa faire un pas. Il y allait avoir une nouvelle victime. Tout ce passa en un dixième de seconde, une grande personne vêtue d'un manteau noir apparue devant eux et se plaça face à la créature, celle ci arrivait à toute vitesse. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques pas, que la personne sortit un magnifique sabre et le tendit droit devant elle. La lumière de la lune reflétait de son éclat blanc la pureté de la lame. La créature se figea sur place, prise entre deux mouvements. Neko toujours en cours de transformation, profita de leurs inattention, se releva et se mis à courir aussi vite quelle le pouvait. La personne jeta un coup d'œil à l'arrière puis soupira. Les autres firent de même. - Neko ?!?! - Où est elle passée ? Ils aperçurent alors, la petite silhouette difforme qui courrait en direction de la forêt. - Neko !! crièrent Kai et Ray simultanément en commençant à lui courir après. La personne brandit son sabre devant eux pour les empêcher de progresser . - Restez là, c est trop dangereux ! - MAIS.... - Il n y a pas de mais qui tienne, à moins que vous ne teniez à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances . -GLOUPS ! - Neko ne nous ferai jamais de mal !! s 'écria Tyson. - Dans son état normal, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas. - Et cette créature, on en fait quoi ? - Ce lacran est maintenant inoffensif. - Un lacran, c'est quoi ça ? -C est une espèce de loup garou. - Mais alors Neko ..... - Elle reviendra quand la pleine lune sera passée. - Qui êtes vous ? - Hum, je suis Marion, la gardienne de ce territoire et ça fait un moment que je vous observe les enfants. - C est vous que Neko a aperçue sur la montagne ? demanda Ray. - C est vous qui êtes venue à mon secours ? Demanda Max.  
  
- Exact . Et maintenant si vous me disiez qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites ici .  
  
- Nous sommes les Bladebreakers et nous sommes ici pour nous entraîner avec la fille , Neko , qui vient de partir .  
  
- Elle reviendra . Tout ce que je peux espérer pour elle est qu'elle ne tombera pas sur elle . - Que Néko ne tombe pas sur qui ? - Vous posez trop de questions . Bonne nuit . - Non , vous nous devez des explications , s'écria Tyson . - Rien ne m'oblige à vous en fournir .  
  
- Si , répliqua-t-il . D'abord un espèce de monstre arrive et blesse notre amie , ensuite elle commence à ce transformer en je-ne-sais-pas-quoi , vous nous dites de ne pas la suivre et pour finir vous ne voulez pas nous répondre . C'est injuste . - Le monde n'est pas juste . - Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas nous répondre . - Très bien , je vais vous répondre . Il ne faut pas que celle qui s'occupe du territoire en ce moment tombe sur Neko car elle est bien moins gentille que moi avec les monstres . - Neko n'est pas un monstre , dit calmement Ray . - En ce moment , elle en est un . - Même sous cette forme elle n'en est pas un .  
  
- Peut-être , peut-être pas . Mais si elle l'aperçoit ...  
  
Pendant qu'elle disait cela un son se fit entendre de la forêt . Un son de bête blessée mélangé à celui d'arbres renversés .  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce- que ... ? commença Max .  
  
- La voilà qui revient . Et plus vite que prévu .  
  
- Qui reviens ?  
  
A peine avait-il fini de parler qu'ils virent Neko sortir de la forêt , se précipiter sur eux en gémissant et fini par s'évanouir .  
  
- Trop tard .  
  
- Qui peut lui avoir fait ça ? demanda Ray .  
  
- Ne cherche pas à savoir , répliqua Marion . Pour ton bien .  
  
- Elle en gardera des séquelles une fois redevenu elle même ?  
  
- Oui , son corps en gardera tout les blessures infligées sous cette forme .  
  
- Mais on ne pourra pas la soigner . s'exclama Kenny . Nous ne sommes pas médecins et il n'y a rien ici pour le faire .  
  
- Je sais quelques rudiments de médecine , annonça Marion .  
  
On aurait dit que Ray allait lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser . Par chance il se retint . Au même moment Néko fit mine de se réveiller de se lever mais elle n'en eu pas le temps car elle fut touchée par trois flèches dans le dos ce qui l'obligea à rester allongée .  
  
- Je ne sais pas de qui tu parlais Marion , mais la personne en question semble vouloir la tuer , dis Max .  
  
- Elle ne veut pas la tuer , juste l'immobiliser .  
  
- Au cas où tu ne l'aurai pas remarqué elle vient de recevoir trois flèches , répliqua Tyson . Il criait presque .  
  
- Mais elle est encore en vie , répondit elle en se penchant pour porter Néko .  
  
- Que compte tu faire d'elle ? demanda Ray sur la défensive .  
  
- Juste la soigner mais si tu veux , je peux la laisser comme ça .  
  
- Non , vas-y .  
  
- Bien . Vous allez pouvoir m'aider . Suivez moi , dit-elle en sortant un trousseau de clef de sa poche et en se dirigeant vers une maison .  
  
- Dit moi , comment se fait-il que tu ait les clef de cet endroit ? interrogea Tyson .  
  
- Simple , je vis ici .  
  
- Pardon ? Mais comment se fait-il que nous ne t'ayons jamais vu ?  
  
- Facile , vous ne savez pas regarder .  
  
- Ca va , ne te moque pas . Nous sommes nouveau ici . C'est toi qui nous faisais nos repas ?  
  
- Oui . Ils étaient bons j'espère .  
  
- Excellent .Tu es une bonne cuisinière . Merci du compliment . Maintenant passe moi cette mallette , dit-elle en montrant une trousse de médecine .  
  
Se faisant elle commença à enlever les flèches que Néko avait reçu , ce qui prit du temps , vu que les flèches avaient des crans qui l 'empêchaient de se détacher de la cible . Elle arracha au passage plusieurs touffes de poils et de peau ce qui eu pour effet de faire gémir la patiente mais Marion ne semblait pas y prêter attention outre mesure . Ca gênait plus les bladebreakers qui paraissaient souffrir de ce que Néko subissait . Ils ne supportaient pas la vue de sang et l'odeur nauséabonde qui se dégageait du corps mutilé , tous sauf Kai qui restait de glace face à l'opération .  
  
- Passe moi les bandages, lui ordonna Marion .  
  
- Tiens .  
  
Quand Marion eu terminé de la soigner , les bladebreakers s'étaient endormis et le soleil se levait . Néko redevenait donc elle même ce qui eu le don de faire pester Marion qui avait prit tant de temps à la bander et que tout était à refaire maintenant que ses dimensions étaient moindre . Mais elle reprit patiemment son travail et recommença le processus .  
  
Sitôt fini elle rangea tout d'un mouvement de la main et , en claquant des doigts fit apparaître un splendide petit déjeuner puis s'en alla , ne jugeant pas utile de rester sachant tout le travail qu'elle avait encore à faire . Peu de temps après les bladebreaker se réveillèrent et trouvèrent Néko redevenu normale et la table mise mais aucune trace de Marion .  
  
- Si Néko n'avait pas ses pansements je jurerais que ce qui s'est passé n'a été qu'un rêve , dit Tyson en se mettant à table .  
  
- Tu n'es pas le seul , renchéri Max . Je ne comprend pas pourquoi une personne se montre pour disparaître ensuite .  
  
- On finira bien par la revoir . Elle a dit qu'elle vivait ici non ?  
  
- Si , mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne nouvelle . déclara Ray .  
  
- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Tu te méfie d'elle ?  
  
- Plus de son amie . Tu as vu ce qu'elle à fait à Néko ? dit-il en montrant les flèches retirée du corps de Néko .  
  
- Mhhh . Quelle nuit .  
  
- Néko ? Ca va ? demanda Tyson .  
  
- Oui bien sûr , hormis deux ou trois courbatures . Pourquoi j'ai tout ces pansements ?  
  
- Tu ne te rappelle pas ?  
  
- Me rappeler de quoi ?  
  
- Cette nuit tu es devenu un loup garou et tu as été blessée , lui répondit Kai .  
  
- Tu plaisante ? Les loup-garou n'existe que dans les contes pour enfants .  
  
- Et pourtant tu en es bel et bien devenu un .  
  
- Ca expliquerai mon rêve . Mais qui m'a soigné ?  
  
- Une fille appelé Marion mais qui est partit on ne sait pas quand et on ne sais pas pourquoi .  
  
- C'est pas grave . Elle finira par revenir .   
  
- Tu fait preuve d'un optimisme démentiel . - C'est dans ma nature .  
  
– Alors réfrène le , dit une voix à glacer le sang.  
  
Fin du chapitre 9 


	10. note

Un rapide salut à tout ce qui me lise . Pour faire court je vais vous dire que cette fic s'arrète là . Ne me demandez pas la raison de ce choix . Si vous voulez les finir à votre façon , tant mieux , le cas échéant , tant pis . 


End file.
